Sisters are forever
by Glitter96
Summary: A tale about sisters and how even in the toughest times they always stick together. Nothing will tare about their sistership.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I just want you to know that I'm still updating Perfect in Your Imperfections tonight. This is just something I wrote when I finished my midterms early. I think its just going to be a bunch of little one-shot stories. I always wondered why people never did a Brittany/Quinn sister story. Well here it is. **

Brittany was 17 and Quinn was 5 1/2. They were sisters, clearly. Their parents weren't around often making the two very close. Brittany was Quinn's hero. Everyone thought she was stupid, but she really wasn't. She managed cheerios, school, a girlfriend (yes her and Santana are out and dating), and taking care of Quinn. Britt was anything but stupid. Today was Thursday which meant Q was dropped off at the High school to wait for her sister's cheerio practice to be over. Quinn sat in the bleechers and colored a picture in her Spongebob coloring book. She hated waiting for her sister to be done. She would usually be tired or hungry and today was no different. Today shw was very tired and hungry, worst of all she had to do stupid letter writing homework.

She was sitting on the metal seats with a frown on her face. It grew deeper as she heard coach S say another hour of practice, Quinn was hot happy, at all. She put her things in her little nap sack and marched her way down to the field. Brittany noticed her sister making her way down the bleechers, she was curious to what she was doing because she told her a million times to stay there until she came for her, unless she had to use the bathroom.

"Coach my sister" Britt trailed off. Although Sue could be a bitch she understood the situation.

"Go, try not to be long." Her voice sounded annoyed but her eyes said other wise. Brittany trouted over to her sister. She blocked the last step of the seats.

"And Where do you think your going?"

"Home." She said trying to push past her sister put couldn't. In one swift motion she was set on B's hip. "Put me down." She commanded snidely.

Brittany raised her eyebrows at the smaller blonde. "Watch your tone little girl. First of all you can't go home without me. Secondly your not supposed to leave the bleechers."

Q just crossed her arms and continued to demand, "Put me down."

"You're being very fussy today." Quinn hated when her older sister said that. Fussy was a term used to describe babies. She was not a baby. "We're going home early now. You need a nap, and I bet you have homework to do." She walked to coach and explained what was happening, she then walked to her 2008 Range Rover.

"I'm not taking a nap!" Quinn protested, "Naps are for babies!" Brittany ignored her sister and opened the back door and set the smaller girl in her car seat, she went to strap her in when she was slapped in the hands by the smaller blonde, "I don't want to sit in this!" She yelled, flailing around like a fish.

"Hey!" B grabbed her arms to keep them from moving, "You need to stop with the attitude. You have to sit in this, it's the law." She said firmly, "Your taking a nap, end of story." She added in.

She finally strapped the girl in her seat and drove to the Pierce household. By the time they pulled into the drive way Quinn was a sleep in her car seat. Brittany put the car in park and went around to her little sisters side and picked her up. Not having homework she left her bag in the car and just took Q's smaller back. She smiled when Quinn gave in and layed her head on her shoulder. She walked through the garage door which lead to the Kitchen, she went right passed there and straight through the living room. She reached her room and set Quinn down on her bed, taking her shoes off and covering her up with a blanket. Even though she was being very bratty Brittany knew she liked to lay in Brittany's bed. Brittany quietly left her room and sat down on the couch, collecting her thoughts. _When did life get so hard?_ Britt thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany collected her thoughts and made her way to the kitchen to start making dinner for her and her sister. Tonight they were going to indulge in some grilled cheese. It was quick and simple, and that was enough for Britts because she was tired. She heard her phone go off so she quickly grabbed it and smiled when she saw it was from Santana.

"_Hey babe. Do you mind if I come over?"_ Britt smiled, her Santana always knew how to make her smile.

"_Of course not, your always welcomed. Just come right in Q's asleep."_ She texted back.

Only 3 minutes later she saw her latina come through the door. After Santana came out about her relationship with Brittany her parents drifed from her. She was always over, not that she minded because she helped with Quinn.

"Hey San, did you want one/" B motioned towards the dinner she was making, Santana nodded her head. "Okay, let me just wake Quinn up from her nap."

"I'll get her. You need to relax more, your worry about dinner and I'll get the munchkin."

Britt smiled at her girlfriend, "Be careful, she's been fussy all day. If you have any trouble just let me know."

Santana made her way to the blondes room. She smiled at the sight of Quinn snuggled so far in the covers. Santana knew just like Britt how much Quinn loved the older blondes bed. She gently shook the girl from her slumber, "come on Quinne, time to wake up Britts made grilled cheese."

Quinn had other plans and pulled the covers up over her head, inhaling the scent of her older sister, "No." she mumbled into the covers.

"Come on Quinn," the Latina coaxed, pulling the sheets back, "I'll carry you down, and if you get up right now I'll even let you sit in my lap." It took a couple of seconds but Quinn sat up and reached her arms out for the girl. San picked her up with ease. The two made there way back to the kitchen where Brittany had the food already prepared on plates. They ate, Quinn on Santana's lap as promised, and talked about random topics.

"So san what happened after we left?" Brittany made causual conversation with her girlfriend.

"Wind sprints." She groaned remembering the brutal practice. "Why'd you leave early?"

Quinn's eyes widened., hoping her sister wouldn't tell Santana. She knew how disappointed she would be.

"She was just…"

Quinn cut her off, "Tired." This only got her a look from Brittany and then Santana saying,

"I asked your sister, not you munchkin." Quinn went quiet after that and munched on her dinner. She was stiff and ridged when Brittany explaned why they left so early. It made sense to the Latina, now understanding why Q was asleep in B's room. As much as she loved to wake up in the older blonde's bed she hated having her being treated like a baby. "And may I ask why you were being that way Q?"

"No you may not, but thank you for asking." At least she wasn't being rude.

"Quinn."

"I don't like sitting there, it's stupid."

Brittany laughed a little, "Well what am I supposed to do? Let you come home by yourself?"

Quinn's quick response was "Yes"

"That's not going to happen Quinn"

"But…"

Brittany cut her off, "The only butt I want to see is yours going upstairs and getting ready for your bath."

"I don't want to." Quinn protested.

"Lucy Quinn if you don't go up these stairs in three seconds you'll be one sorry little girl" It's not like Brittany liked to threaten her sister with a spanking but with her acting out like this there was not other option. Brittany was punished like this as a kid and Quinn would be treated not differently.

Quinn slid of the brunettes lap and made her way up the stairs mumbling under her breath about Brittany being a big fat meanie. Of course this only got the blonde out of her seat and making her way up after her sister. You could hear Britts hand slapping her little sisters back side twice. This didn't surprise San because she knew how much Brittany hated when people mumbled under their breath. When the blonde returned she sat on her girl friends lap, exhaling deeply. "I hate when she gets like this."

"I know baby, how about you go lie down and I'll get her bathed and in bed?"

"Are you sure Tana she's been so.."

Santana cut her off with a quick kiss, "I'm positive."

Not needing to be told twice she went to her room. Santana on the other hand made her way upstairs to face the demon that took over Quinn. She found the girl where Brittany asked her to be, in the bathroom wrapped in a towel with a clean set of PJ's.

"Britts needs to sleep so I'm going to bathe you, is that okay?" Quinn just shrugged her shoulders not really caring. San ran the bath and let the smaller girl hop in. She beat her record time with Quinn and got her bathed and in her PJ's in 15 minutes. Quinn was sporting her duck pajamas that Brittany had gotten her for a present. The duo went across the hall to Q's room and Santana brushed and braided her hair. It was around 8 when she got the girl to calm down and in bed.

"So you want to tell Sanny why you were acting out today?" Quinn just shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to talk about it. "Come on pretty girl, talk to Tana."

"I wanted to leave." She mumbled out, playing with her small hands. "I was cold, tired and I hate having to sit there."

The latina took her face in her hands, "Baby, I know you hate it, but it's the only thing Britt can do. She cares about you."

"I know, I just don't like it."

"I know Q, But it's what's best for you. Now how about we go downstairs and say good night to Britty?" Santana asked, using the smaller blondes nick name for her sister.

Quinn climbed out of bed and took the Latina's hand to go say goodnight. Brittany was faced dwon on the bed when Quinn hopped on her back, only getting a groan in return.

"I'm to tired for sweet lady kisses Sanny."

"What's a sweet lady kiss?" Quinn asked.

"Qunnie, why aren't you in bed yet?" Brittany asked, rolling on her back, holding the girl in place on her stomach.

"I wanted to say goodnight Britty." Britt smiled up at Quinn. She always needed Brittany to say goodnight to her. Even when she'd go on dates, she refused to sleep without a call from her big sister.

"Good night Quinnie" She kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, night Britty." She gave her sister a quick hug before taking Santana's hand and going back to bed.

**Later that night:**

Quinn woke up in a thin layer of sweat. Her hair was wet, along with her duck pajamas. Her head hurt, along with her stomach. Fear was what the five year old felt. She started to whimper as her stomach did flips. She crawled out of bed and down the stairs, towards Britt's room.

"Britty." She whimpered as she opened the door. Brittany was wrapped in Santana's arms, sleeping peacefully. Quinn felt terrible for waking her up, but she was scarred and wanted britt to make it better.

"Britt-Britt" she nudged the blondes foot.

"Q?" she carefully got out of her girlfriends arms and made her way to Quinn. "What's wrong baby? Why are you out of bed?"

Quinns only response was a slight whimper, "Britty." Her voiced cracked.

Brittany picked Quinn up and rocked her gently, "Shh Quinn. Tell me what's wrong, I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong." Quinn hid her face in Britts neck, and that's when the older blonde figured it out. Her neck was warm, that ment quinn's forehead was warm. She pulled back a little and placed the back of her hand on her forehead. Brittany was right, her little sister's forehead was warm. "Are you not feeling well q?" She felt Quinn nod against her neck. "Okay baby, lets' get you changed and we'll go try to make you feel better."

Brittany just stripped the girl and through on an over sized tshirt that she hadn't worn in awhile. Then went and gave her sisters some childrens medicine. She then went to the living room and layed down on the couch with Quinn resting on top of her. She drapped a blanket over the two and turned the tv on to a low volume.

"Britt I don't feel happy." She cried out, only breaking her older sisters heart.

"I know baby. Just close your eyes and go to sleep. I'm right here."

Quinn did as told, and with the help of Brittany stroking her hair and humming "SongBird." Quinn was asleep. If things kept going this way Brittany was probably goin got have to stay home. She was about to drift away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Britt you okay?"

Once she realized it was just Santana, she relaxed. "I'm fine, little Quinnie isn't feeling well."

Concern flooded Santana's eyes, she cared for Quinn very much. She was like a little sister to her. "Is she okay?"

"I think it's just a fever."B kissed the childs head again. "you should go back to bed Santana. I got everything under control."

San shook her head, "Not happening, baby. I'll stay out here with you."

"Sanny, she's going to be fine."

"She's not the only one I'm worried about You haven't been getting enough sleep."

"I know, but she's my sister, she needs me."

"You can't help her if your not rested well." Before Brittany could answer her girl friend Quinn started to stir. Britt tried to sooth the girl but Quinn had other plans.

"Britty.." she sat up a little. "I don't…" That was the only words she could get out before she threw up all over the older blonde. Brittany tried to remain as calm as possible, but she despised the smell of vomit. Quinn, already knowing this started to freak out, tears forming as she climbed off her sister. "I…I didn't mean to." The youngest of the three cried out.

"I know baby, calm down. It's not your fault for being sick. Why don't me and you go take a quick shower and then go back to sleep okay?" The smaller girl agreed with a slight sniffle. Before they left Britt turned to San. "I'll be back in like 10 minutes, I hate to ask but."

The couch will be cleaned and the blanket will be in the washer before you know it." Brittany smiled greatfully at her Latina. She made her way to her own bathroom and undressed herself and her sister. She made quick work of getting them both clean. After doing so, her hair was thrown in a bun and dressed in sweats and a tank top. Quinn was thrown in one of Britts cheerios shirts, two sizes to big. Quinn stuck to Brittany's side when they walked back to the living room. Santana had in fact had the couch cleaned and the ruin blanket was no where in sight. This time San drapped the couch with a thin sheat.

"Thank you." Brittany murmerred.

"Any time baby." Santana murmed back from the couch. "Now come here and lets get some sleep."

Brittan layed down first with her back pressed santana's front. Then Quinn climbed onto her sister, head laying on her chest. The three hoped sleep would take over soon, it had been a long day and all they really wanted to do was sleep. There wish had come true, because in less then ten minutes the make shift family was out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany had been up since 5:30 because Quinn couldn't get back to sleep. Sleep was something she wouldn't be getting a lot of today, she could tell. Quinn woke up crying because her stomach hurt and she was hosting a 102.4 fever. Brittany didn't want to wake her Latina up so she moved Quinn back to her bedroom, hoping the familiar-ness of the bed will get the girl to bed. It didn't though, but Quinn layed on the bed quietly, only whimpering for her sisters attention every now and then.

It was 6 o'clock when Brittany had to go wake up her girlfriend to get her to school. She didn't want to wake her up but it needed to be done. San looked so peaceful when she gently shook her shoulder, "San, time to get up. You need to get to school."

San groaned, "School's stupid."

"I know baby." She kissed her girlfriend on the lips and that shot her up like a poptart.

"I like waking up like that." She smiled at the blonde beauty in front of her, "Where's mini you?"

Britt sighed, "My room, her fever went up and she can't sleep, she's been up for a half hour. Before you say anything I didn't want to wake you up because you had school. I have to go call her school and mine. There's no way she's going in like this."

"You could have woken me up you know, I don't mind. I'm not going to school if you have to stay here all by yourself with a sick blonde."

"San…"

"No buts, I'm going home to get some things and I'll be back I promise." Britt wanted to argue but she heard Quinn whimper for her so Santana added, "You're being paged baby, I'll be back in ten minutes."

Santana kissed her girlfriend quickly and left to go to her house. She was there in a quick seven minutes. She was surprised when she saw her mother's car was still in the drive way. Usually she was gone, along with her little sister Rachel. She was adopted a couple years back and the two couldn't be closer.

"Mami, why are you still here?" Santana asked her mother as she saw her in the kitchen.

"Your sister is sick and wont come out of her room. She said she wont come out until her Tana came home."

Santana sighed, "You go to work, I'll stay home with her."

"Thank you Santana." Her mother left without a word.

"Yeah I love you too." San muttered as she climbed the steps to her sisters room.

As her mother said, Rachel's door was indeed locked. She was perplexed to why though, they told the youngster many time that she is not allowed to lock the door. She knocked on the door gently, "estrella, open the door you know its not supposed to be locked."

"Tana?" Rachel called, not sure if really was her sister.

"Yes baby now open the door."

Rachel crawled off her bed and unlocked her door and saw her big sisters staring down at her. Santana smiled at the sight of her baby sister in one of her tshirts that was just oversized. Rachel was five so sure the shirt would be to big, but she was small for her age so it was just big for her in general.

"Wearing my shirts again are we?" she teased, "Now what have I told you about locking doors?" She asked leading the girl into the room sitting on the bed, waiting for Rachel to join her.

"that I'm not supposed to, but I don't have to listen to you anymore."

Santana raised her eyebrow, "Is that so, why is that now?"

"Your never around anymore!" She yelled at her, regretting it because it hurt her head and her big sister gave her a pointed look.

"Do not raise your voice at me estrella. I know I'm not around anymore but it doesn't mean I don't love you any less."

"you don't love me." She whimpered and turned her back to the older girl in the room.

Santana brought the girl do her front so Rachel's back was resting against it. Santana rested her head on her shoulder and spoke softly. "I love you Rae. I'm sorry I'm never around, its just that me, mom, and dad aren't close anymore. It's complicated, but Britt makes me happy."

"I've missed you." Rachel sniffed, wiping her tears away pitifully.

"No mas lagrimas." She turned her sister around and wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. "I promised Britt that I'd go back to her house, will you join me? Quinn is sick so the Pierce household is going to hold all you sick youngsters."

"Okay, as long as your going to be there."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Santana changed her baby sister into pj pants of hers and then she gave Rach her old cheerio sweatshirt. She grabbed her baby sisters favorite stuffed star and took her temperature before they left. 101.6. Not as bad as Quinn's but it isn't very well. She buckled the girl up in her car seat and handed over her star.

When they got to the Pierce estate Rachel was half asleep. She carried her into the living room to find Brittany trying to force meds down her sisters throat. Quinn protested saying that they were just too icky.

"Quinn, do as your sisters says. It'll make you feel better." Santana gave the girl a pointed look. The younger blonde did as her sisters friend asked. Her face scrunching up at the bad taste.

Brittany looked at her girlfriend holding her sister. She gave a sad smile at the fact that Rachel was sick, half asleep in her girl friends arms. She stood and took the girl from her, "You too little star?" She kissed the girls head and kissed her girlfriend. "I'll take her to my room."

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Last update of the night! <strong>

**estrella = star**

**no mas lagirmas= no more crying **

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Sanny!" Rachel moaned from the comforts of Brittany's bed. Santana internally groaned, she had just got Rae to sleep a little less then an hour ago, why was she up? She got up from the couch and made her way back to B's room.

"What is it baby?" She asked gently, sitting on the bed.

" I want you to stay with me." She whined.

San let out a low chuckle, "Baby you're supposed to be sleeping. It's going to make you feel a whole lot better."

"Tana…" Rachel pouted out her lip, causing her sister to sigh even deeper.

"How about, I stay with you until you fall asleep?" This compromise got a smile from the younger girl and a nod. San climbed onto the bed and opened her arms out for her sister to climb into. Rachel literally climbed up onto her Latina and rested her head on her chest. With San's hand rubbing her back and humming a low lullaby Rachel was out in ten minutes. Being the caring sister that Santana was she kissed her forehead and slid out from beneath her, and covered her up with Brittany's blankets. She hopped Rachel would stay asleep a lot longer this time.

Santana walked into the kitchen where she saw her girlfriend talking lowly to her sister, who had a bowl of soup in front of her. Brittany kissed Quinn's forehead and made eye contact with Santana and motioned for her to come over. When she did, Santana was rewarded with a kiss, which of course got a giggle from the five year old in the room.

"And what are you laughing at little girl?" Brittany asked, raising an eyebrow jokingly at her.

"Kissing is icky." She said, pushing her soup away from her.

"Kissing is romantic Quinn, but you wont find out for another twenty years." Brittany said, clearly over protective of her little sister. "And you have to finish your soup." She pushed it back towards the girl.

Quinn pouted but took the spoon and had a couple more bites. It didn't make her tummy feel happy, so she pushed it away again. She didn't want to get sick on her sister again and have her mad at her. She knew that Brittany said that she wasn't mad, but Quinn just knew that she was. That was Brittany's favorite shirt that she got sick on.

"No more Britty, it doesn't make my tummy feel good." She said quietly to her big sister.

"Okay Quinn, lets go get you bathed and try and get you to sleep." Brittany said picking her up.

"I'll clean this up for you Britt." Santana said kissing the smaller girl on the forehead and her girl on the cheek.

"Thanks San."

Santana could hear that Quinn didn't want a bath or how she didn't want to take a nap. Santana chuckled at how stubborn the girl was. She was going to give the Pierce family some major trouble when she became a teen. Smiling sadly at the thought about how she and Brittany were leaving next year to go to college, which meant leaving their little sisters behind.

She knew it was going to be tough for them, their parents were never around. Santana didn't know who would take care of them like they did. Their parents would probably hire a nanny. She shuddered at that thought. The two little girls will never survive with a nanny.

"San you okay?" Brittany asked her, sitting on the couch next to her. How much time had passed since she left to take care of Quinn? Santana thought to herself.

"yeah I'm just thinking about next "San you okay?" Brittany asked her, sitting on the couch next to her. How much time had passed since she left to take care of Quinn? Santana thought to herself.

"yeah I'm just thinking about next year you know?"

"You're thinking about Rae aren't you?"

"Not just her Britt. Quinn too, what are they going to do without us next year?"

Brittany sighed and drew her girlfriend into her embrace. Holding on to her tightly, rubbing her back. Frowning at how tense she was. "San¸ year you know?"

"You're thinking about Rae aren't you?"

"Not just her Britt. Quinn too, what are they going to do without us next year?"

Brittany sighed and drew her girlfriend into her embrace. Holding on to her tightly, rubbing her back. Frowning at how tense she was. "San¸ you got to relax." She kissed her Latina's forehead, "They're going to be okay. You know how strong Rae is? She has this older sister, who is teaching her how to go all lima heights on people who cross her. And Q? You're worried about Quinn? Santana do you not know the girl? She is the most stubborn girl out there. No one will mess with her. They're going to be just fine."

Santana smiled at her blonde hair beauty. She was just hoping that she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip next chapter. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

It's been five years since Santana and Brittany graduated college off in New York. They only really came home because for Holiday and Breaks, nothing else. Now they're back in Lima because a family emergency has occurred. What they haven't realized is what they're absences has done to their little sisters. Once they left everything changed. Quinn and Rachel changed. They're attitudes towards each other and to others has been less then graceful. Brittany and Santana are still going strong though, they're separation form narrow minded, ignorant people only brought strength to their relationship.

Brittany and Santana had agreed to spend time with their family the first night back and then they'd meet up tomorrow sometime for a date. Britt walked through her front door and was flooded with memories. She remembers coming home from cheerios practice and being attacked by her baby sister. She was surprised that she was no where to be found. She walked into the living room and found her sorrow filled mother sitting on the couch looking through a scrap book. Britt smiled sadly at her mother.

"Hey mom." Britt said softly, not wanting to scare her middle aged mother.

The older blonde turned around at the sound of her eldest daughters voice. "Brittany!" She exclaimed happily. She wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her face over and over again. "I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to mom." She said returning her mothers warm hug.

Brittany's mother stepped away from the embrace. "I'm so happy you're here. Things have just been so rough lately. You know, with your father in the hospital and all. It's just been so hard on little Quinnie."

"Where is she anyway? She didn't jump hug me like she usually does." Brittany asked her mother, while doing a quick perimeter search, trying to find the little blonde.

"Oh she's up in her room, she's always locked away up there now a days. She only really comes out to go to school. You have to understand Brittany, she's changed."

Brittany's eyebrows scrunched together, "What do you mean?"

"People change, go upstairs and see your baby sister." With that Mrs. Pierce left to the office, figuring out how to pay all the bills that had started building up.

Brittany walked the all to familiar way to her little sisters bedroom. Up the stairs and the second door on the right. The door had been painted red since the last time she'd been home, four months ago. She knocked on the door and waited a few moments, only to be found by silence. She knocked again and added, "Quinn, it's B." Once more, she was met with silence. Turning the handle, she found that the door wasn't locked so she opened the door.

She was surprised to find that her sisters room once pink, was now red. Completely red. All the pictures of Quinn and Brittany had been taken down. Her basketball trophies were taken down, along with her MJ poster. She was confused, considering her sister loved basketball. She found her sister sitting on her bed, face to the door, ear plugs snug in her ear. Brittany walked over to her and placed a caring hand on her back, this caused Quinn to jump with surprise.

"What the hell Brittany!" she screamed at her older sister, taking her head phones out. She looked at her older sister expectantly. "What do you want?" attitude was clearly written in her voice.

Brittany's eyebrows shot up in surprise, since when did her ten year old sister curse? She didn't start cursing until sophomore year of high school. "Excuse me? Watch your mouth Q." Quinn rolled her eyes at the blonde and went back to her compute. "Aren't you excited to see me?" a little hurt that her sister wasn't jumpy with joy that she was home.

Without turning to face her sister Quinn said, "You're only here because dad sick. If he wasn't you'd be in New York with Santana." She said San's name with extra bite then her other words.

"Q…"

"No Britt!" Quinn faced her, "You lied. You're a liar. You left and barely came back. Your happy with her. Not here. Don't try to say otherwise. Your know its true! You love her more then me and you're willing to just forget about me to go be happy in New York with her!" She yelled at her older sister, who was shocked with what was happening. "I'm not the little girl you left behind. I realized you weren't coming back for me, so I grew up and moved on. Now get out of my room." She spat at her.

Shocked with this discovery, Brittany tried to pull the girl into her arms but was shoved away. "Just leave Brittany, you did it once I'm sure you can do it again." Quinn faced away from her sister, wiping away her silent tears. Brittany was going to give her sister some space before coming back and trying again.

"I'm not leaving you behind this time. I'm fighting for that relationship we had before I screwed up. I'll be back." Brittany dropped a kiss to the girl's head and walked out of the room, closing the door. She wiped a stray tear from her face and went to her old room getting ready to unpack.

This wasn't going to easy, but Brittany wasn't giving up on her baby sister.

* * *

><p>Santana walked into her house and was met with her very excited parents. Her parents had tried over the years to work on their relationship with her. Things were getting better for them, they realized as long as Santana was happy, then they could be happy also.<p>

"Santi, It's been to long." Her father gathered her into his arms with a big bear hug.

"I missed you to Papi." She grinned as she layed her head on his chest. Her mother greeted her with a simple kiss to the temple.

She looked around the foyer and noticed they were missing a petite brunette. Rachel. Where was her munchkin?

"Where's estrella?" Santana asked her parents, searching their eyes for an answer. The twenty two year old was usually always attacked by her little sister. Every time she would come home Rae would be attached to San's hip. Never wanting her to leave her again, making the goodbye even harder. Her parents shared a knowing look and sighed. "What?"

"Rachel has just been off lately. That's why we asked you to come home. She's been really quite lately."

"Are we talking about the same girl?" Santana joked, only her parents kept their serious façade.

"Santana, this is serious. Rachel doesn't even want to watch funny girl anymore. She doesn't sing, or do any after school activities. She comes home and sits in her room. Barely eats. We could only think that she's been missing you a little to much. Please, this is the last thing we could think of that would work." Her father plead with her, showing a rare side of vunerablity.

"I'll try to fix it Papi." Santana said with conviction. "Now where is my baby sister?"

"In her room."

Santana made her way to her sisters room. She didn't bother knocking, she really didn't knock before hand, and she wasn't going to start now. She saw her sister sitting on her bed with a book, she jumped a little and calmed a bit when she saw it was Santana. She gave her a small smile before returning to her book.

"What no hug for your favorite sister?" Santana teased.

"Well Santana it is quite nice to see you again. I'm glad your home but as you can see I'm trying to read a book. It's for a school project, so I must work very hard in order to receive the grade that I am most capable to getting. So I must get back to reading." She said staring at her book.

"Rae, it will take thirty seconds for you to give me a hug. Besides we haven't seen each other in a while. I'm sure your book can wait a bit." Santana took a seat in her sisters desk chair.

"Well Santana who's fault is it that we haven't seen each other in such a long time?"

Santana wasn't really taken back by the statement. It was true she hadn't been home in a long time, and it was her fault. She wasn't really making an effort to come back, everything was just easier in New York. She did take in her appearance of her sister. She looked smaller, more timid. She also took in account how she wouldn't call her 'Tana'.

"I deserve that. I'll own up to that I haven't been around a lot. So lets catch up." She took the book from Rachel, marked the place and set in on the desk. "Tell me what have I missed in your life recently." Santana rested her hands in her hands, with her elbows on her knees.

"Nothing." Rachel said blankly.

"Mom and dad said that you aren't doing an after school stuff and stopped singing. Why?"

"Is it a problem that I stopped?" Rachel question backed.

"Well do you not want to do them anymore?"

"Why don't you like coming home anymore? Is it because your afraid?" Rachel once again questioned back.

"Rachel, this isn't about me." San sighed.

"Why wont you answer my question?" she asked, looking at her hands.

"Estrella…"

"Don't call me that." Rachel was now not looking in Tana's direction.

"You love it when I call you that though." Santana, once again took in her sisters appearance. She was locking herself away from San. She was trying to cut her off. "I love you estrella."

Rachel wiped her eye with her sweatshirt sleeve. "Stop it Santana." She whispered.

"What's wrong estrella. Talk to Tana. I'm your Tana, you tell me everything." She pleaded with the girl.

Santana couldn't take it. Something was wrong with her Rae. She wouldn't open up to her. Rachel would always talk to Santana. She often found comfort in talking to her big sister.

"Not this time I can't."

"Why?" she grabbed Rachel's hand. With the contact of her sister Rachel broke out into tears. She was sobbing, she couldn't catch her breath. Not wasting a moment Santana hopped into bed with her and drew the girl towards her. Rachel clung onto Sans shirt and cried into her chest. She cried and cried and all the Latina could do was rub her back and try to sooth her.

"It's okay baby, Tana's here. I'm not leaving you again, not like this." She murmured into her sisters hair.

They don't know what happened. Brittany and Santana had no idea how things got so bad so fast. But they both did know that they couldn't leave them alone again. They needed them more then ever and they weren't giving up on them. Not again, not this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry about how long it took to update. I just haven't been inspired. I'm going to try and update again tonight. Does anyone have a guess on what's wrong with Rachel? Or maybe the true reason behind why Quinn has such a terrible attitude, I can promise you it's not just because of Britt not being there. There is something deeper then that. Drop me a review and tell me what you think. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Then she just started yelling at me San." Brittany vented to her girlfriend. They were meeting up just like they promised to, sharing their experiences about what happened.

Santana grabbed her girlfriends hand and held it gently, rubbing soft patterns on her hand. She looked at her lovingly and we eyes shared compassion. She understood what she was going through because she went through the same thing. Well Rachel didn't exactly yell at her but she didn't exactly greet her the way she thought she would.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sure she'll come around. Who's the one who held her when she was sick? Or who's the one who held her hand when she was afraid to enter the big bad elementary school? Brittany you've been here for her more then anyone she's known."

Brittany looked frustrated with herself, "I left her Santana! I left her." She slammed her free hand down on the table, causing the Latina to jump a little. Never has B gotten this mad in front of her. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Brittany, you didn't leave her behind. You had to say goodbye for a little bit, you were going to come back to her. You love her to much to leave her in this hick town." Santana lifted the blondes hand to her mouth and kissed it. "Now why don't we just enjoy the lunch before going back. Just have this time to yourself, then we can figure out how we can fix this."

* * *

><p>Brittany walked into her house after saying goodbye to her girl, she saw her distressed mother walking towards her. She looked to be on the phone while in search of something. Brittany brought her eyebrows together she gently grabbed her mom's arm. "what's wrong?" she asked.<p>

"It's the school. Quinn hit a girl…again." She added as an after thought.

Again? Brittany questioned to herself. Since when did her innocent baby sister attack kids? Usually Quinn was the one who advertised solving problems with words rather then fists.

"She did what?" Brittany asked, clearly unable to understand what her mom was saying.

"Britt, could you please just go down to the school and pick her up. I need to get to the hospital to talk to your father's doctor."

"yeah of course mom."

Britt grabbed her keys and made her way to the school. She walked up through the middle school and to the main office. She saw her sister sitting on one of the plastic chairs, arms crossed with a scowl on her face. Brittany signed out the required papers and was able to take Quinn home.

Quinn quickly got up and made her way out of the school. "Quinn, do you want to tell me what happened? Why would you hit a girl?" Brittany asked her sister who ignored her and continued walking. Brittany caught up to her and grabbed her arm turning her around. "Quinn answer me. Why did you hit that girl? Mom said this wasn't the first time."

"I don't know."

"I don't understand why you're so angry. What's happening?"

"I don't know."

Brittany sighed, "Q…"

" I don't know B. I don't know why I'm so angry all the time. I don't know why dad's sick. I don't know why you left me and never kept your promise." Tears were coming from her face but she tried to suck them back in, "I don't know why I hit her. I don't really understand why your back. I don't know how to trust you again, I don't know how I'm supposed to let you back in again. Alls I know is that I need you to hold me." She sobbed as Brittany pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh Quinn." She cooed, running a hand through the smaller girls hair, "It's okay baby I got you."

What happened to my family?

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting on her couch as she watch her sister working on her long division homework at the table. She always turned her head to Rae every time she sighed in frustration. Santana never like math so she understood what her estrella was going through. She noticed though how tangled her sister's wet hair was. She stood and went to get her brush and came up behind her. "Do you want me to do your hair baby?" she asked softly<p>

"Please?" Rachel asked softly.

Santana gently ran the brush through the ten year olds hair. She always loved the thickness of the smaller girls hair. Always soft, always perfect. She did have some trouble and accidently hit her sisters shoulder a bit roughly, causing Rachel to jump.

"Estrella?" Santana question. Yes, she did hit her but not enough to cause any pain.

"what?" She questioned, rubbing her sore shoulder.

"What was that?" Rachel didn't answer her sister causing concern to etch in Santana's features. "Rachel. What happened?"

"Nothing Santana."

Not convinced Santana grabbed the shirt, which was to big for her sister anyway, and gently moved it over her shoulder giving her a clear view of a deep, purple bruise. She gently grazed her fingers over it and felt her sister tense.

"Rachel who did this to you?"

"I don't want to talk about this Santana." Rachel focused on her work, trying to ignore her sisters presence.

"Rachel, I can't just ignore this. This is very serious." Rachel continued to ignore the girl. "Rachel." She said firmly, grabbing her hands. "Answer me."

"You just wouldn't understand Santana." There Rachel was, she kept calling her Santana, instead of Tana.

"Babe, I'm twenty two, I think I'll understand." Santana said to her sister, who was still avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah, that may be true Santana but you haven't lived in this town for five years so you might as well be seventeen again."

Rachel got up off her chair and went up to her room. Santana stood there shocked about what happened. What does Rachel mean by "you might as well be seventeen again?" Santana shook her head trying to figure out when things went wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. This is the only update for today and tomorrow is my sisters birthday so I wont update tomorrow. I'll try to update again in a couple of days. Also any ideas now about what's wrong with the sisters? Let me know what you think. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go guys, sorry for the wait. And all I want to say about the story is that Quinn isn't the one who hit Rachel. That's all I'm saying. **

* * *

><p>Earlier that day<p>

_Quinn was walking down the middle school hallway with her head down, just trying to get to her math class. She wasn't in a very good mood today, in fact it was one of the worst moods she's had in a long time. Her sister had just came home because her dad is sick, not because she missed her. Quinn wasn't going to lie though, she really does miss Brittany and she has so much she wants to tell her but she doesn't know how to. Ever since Brittany has been gone she became more guarded, and didn't share how she felt or what was going on in her life. She just chose not to deal with her emotions, but when Brittany was around, she made Quinn feel safe enough to share her feelings. Now Quinn was just having an internal battle with herself. Talk to Brittany or do what she has been doing for the last couple of years, hide herself from the world. _

_Quinn and Rachel had an interesting friendship. They didn't really hang out anymore but they had this unbreakable code. They would have each others back, no questions asked. Quinn blamed Santana for the situation they were in while Rachel was mad, just not as much as Quinn is, at Brittany for putting them in their tough situation. But over all the two didn't let anything happen to each other, it a just an unspoken code. _

_That's why when Quinn rounded the corner and saw a girl, who looked to be in 8__th__ grade, (Quinn and Rachel were only in 5__th__ grade) shove Rachel into the lockers she raced over to her. She pushed Rachel behind her and stood toe to toe with the older red head. _

"_What's your problem! Leave her a lone!" Quinn said in a low dangerous tone. _

"_What are you going to do about it Pierce?" she questioned snidely. _

"_just leave her alone, you don't know who your messing with Holt." Quinn fired back at. _

"_You mean the raging dyke squad? Where are you dyke sisters to come save you?" She poked Quinn in the chest setting the blonde off into a rage fit. _

_She slapped Amy Holt hard in the face. Shoving her hard into the lockers. "You leave my sister out of this!" She screamed, hitting the ginger many times before she heard a soft voice behind her. _

"_Quinn" Rachel called out weakly, "it's okay I'm fine. Just stop, your going to get in trouble again." _

_Quinn turned sharply towards Rachel, "I'm protecting you!" she yelled at Rach, causing her to jump out of fear. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. _

_Before things could get out of hand, a large male gym teacher came running to the scene. He looked between the three girls and sighed. This wasn't the first time he broke up one of Quinn's fights. "Pierce I think you know how this is going to end." He helped Rachel off the ground and got a teacher to take Holt to the nurse and walked Quinn to the principles office. _

Present time.

Quinn and Brittany where sitting in the living room, Quinn to tired to push her older sister away, rested her head on her shoulder. She was only allowing her this comfort for today, come tomorrow she would avoid her like she had the plague. Britt had an arm wrapped around the smaller blonde, allowing silence to surround them. Out of all honesty she didn't know what caused Quinn to break down like that. She didn't know what was happening in this town anymore.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Quinn mumbled into Britt's shoulder, gripping on to her sweatshirt.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. It's okay for you to get upset like that. Everyone needs to cry. Your always allowed to cry in front of me Quinnie." She kissed her little sister's forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Q…" Brittany sighed out.

"Britt, please?" She pleaded with her big sister. "Mom is already mad at me, she always is. Can we just stay like this for a while. I don't want to deal with anything right now. It's to confusing."

Brittany ran her hand up and down the girl's tense back, trying to give her some comfort. "We don't have to talk about why you hit that girl today. How about we talk about what confuses you?"

Quinn played with the strings on B's hoodie and started to speak softly, "Why is dad so sick?"

"Quinn, people get sick all the time."

"Dad is never sick though." Quinn protested quietly.

Brittany sighed, "I don't really know why dad is sick. People get sick all the time. I don't know why he has cancer. But babe, I know he's going to get better. I just, he has to." Brittany was trying to make her self belief it just as much, but she wasn't so sure herself.

"I hope so too." Quinn burrowed herself deeper in the warmth that was Brittany.

"I know that we've been distant lately, but I still love you so much baby." The older sister kissed the top of her head, trying to show how much she loved her baby sister.

"I know Britt." Quinn just couldn't will herself to say the words that she used to say so openly before.

* * *

><p>Rachel was hiding away in her room, trying to put enough space between her and her sister. She didn't want to talk to any one about this. They wouldn't understand what's happening. They are so naïve. They just wouldn't know. Rachel heard a knock on her door and saw her Papi come into her room, San behind him. He took a seat on the foot of the bed while San stood, leaning against the wall.<p>

"San told me she saw a nasty looking bruise on your shoulder." Rachel only nodded, "Can I see it, I just want to make sure your not hurt to badly." That was Dr. Lopez talking, not her Papi.

Rachel nodded her head and moved forward and allowed her dad look at her nasty bruise she got because of Amy Holt. She heard her father gasp, and her adoptive sister curse in Spanish.

"Rae, who did this to you?" Her father asked her, putting the shirt back on properly for his daughter.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't care Rachel." Her dad said firmly, "This is serious, and you will tell me who did this."

Santana watched carefully from her little corner. She knew her father had a temper and sometimes he let it control him. She was there to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. Santana was going to make sure he didn't do anything stupid to Rachel.

"No." she mumbled, playing with her hands, not looking at her father.

"This isn't up to you Rachel!" His face growing red with rage, "Someone hurt you and you will tell me who. This needs to be put to an end."

"I don't want to tell you, I don't have to tell you."

Carlos Lopez stood up, "Rachel Barbra Lopez!" He bellowed, "You will tell me now! Your being so disrespectful right now!"

Rachel looked up at her father with doe eyes, she never saw him this mad before. Well she has once or twice but it was never directed towards her. Dr. Lopez knew Rachel didn't do well with loud noises so this just put her over the edge. Her eyes started to well up with tears, she didn't know what to do. She was to scared to talk.

This is where Santana stepped in, "Papi! Don't yell at her!" she put herself in between Rachel and her father, just creating some distance between them. "Your scaring her."

"I'm trying to help her!" He yelled at his oldest.

Rachel's tears had now turned into sobs, she didn't want to cry but she was so afraid. It reminded her of her school bullies and all the terrible situations she has been in recently. She thought her home was a save place, but now she was being yelled at by her Papi.

"Dad seriously!" Santana yelled at him. "By the way your acting it wouldn't surprise me that you're the one doing this to her!" She spat back at him.

"I would never lay a hand on my children." He turned to Rachel, "This isn't over. And I'm sorry for yelling at you." He then left, leaving Santana to deal with a crying Rachel. Typical.

Santana made her way over to Rach and scooped her up into her arms, setting her on her lap. She rocked her slowly and gently. She whispered sweat words to her in Spanish, something that had always got Rachel to calm down. Santana was furious on the inside, had her father really do this to her baby sister? She didn't know what to think but all she could do was try and get her sister to calm down.

She talk to her father about this in the morning. All Santana could picture in her head was her dad hurting Rachel. Did he do this? Santana thought.

Santana was so wrong, Dr. Lopez didn't hit his daughter, she was so so wrong.

**So i hope the length makes up for my lack of update. I had kind of a lack of inspiration. I'll try an update soon later. So does anyone have any idea to where this is going? **

**Quick Question round. **

**1. Should Rachel and Quinn hang out more as friends?**

**2. Should Santana talk to Quinn and Brittany talk to Rachel about the situations?**

**3. Who should crack first Quinn or Rachel?**

**So many options, let me know what you think should happen. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was just how Quinn planned it. She ignored Brittany like the plague. Anytime she tried to talk to her she gave her short answers. She couldn't get close to her again, not after last time. She couldn't hurt again like she did before. She just needed to be alone, closed off. Things were better without feelings. You got hurt a whole lot less without feelings.

"Quinn, can I talk to you for a moment?" She heard her older sister call for her attention.

"I guess." She mumbled.

"San and Rachel are going to be coming over later today. I just wanted to let you know." Brittany said with a soft smile.

"Whatever." She got up and left the room.

Quinn wasn't sure what was going to happen but she didn't need her sister ambushing her. She was trying to think of all the possible things that could happen with Santana coming over. It could be just them hanging out, but then why would Rachel be coming over also? Think Quinn Think, don't let your older sister out smart you. Then it hit her, Brittany was going to get Santana to talk to her and Brittany was going to talk to Rachel. They couldn't find out what was happening. Her and Rachel were going to have to outsmart their older sisters.

* * *

><p>"Rae?" Santana called through the house. "I have to talk to you."<p>

"What do you need San?" Rachel appeared from the kitchen.

"We're going over to Britt's later today. Probably in an hour or so, so just be ready."

"Why?" Rachel challenged.

"Because I said so that's why."

Rachel rolled her eyes and went up stairs. She didn't understand who her sister thought she was. Coming back from New York and ordering her around like she's her mother. That's not how it works. It was different when she was younger but now she's not that little kid anymore. She was almost ten.

Rachel did though try to figure out why they were going over to the Pierce's. Not that she didn't like them, it was just weird. Something Rach didn't expect.

When Rachel and Santana got to the Pierce's household Quinn instantly dragged Rachel up to her room. Rachel was quite surprised by this because her and Quinn weren't really that close, she hardly even considered then friends.

"Listen to me Lopez." Quinn spoke lowly, "I don't like to consider us friends. I only stick up for you because I know its not your fault. So don't go and use that as an excuse to call us friends, because we aren't. Do you know why your over here?" Quinn questioned Rachel.

"No not really."

"My sister is going to question you, do you understand me?" Rachel shook her head no. "She's going to ask why you've been acting differently, question your actions. You will not tell her what's happening. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, I wont tell her."

"Good. Just like I wont tell your sister what's going on. They think they can outsmart us, but they can't. You have to stay strong okay? No matter what happens, don't let them get close to you. Remember what happened last time when we got close to them. They hurt us. Don't let them fool you Rachel."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement, she wasn't going to lie, Quinn made some sense to her. Quinn understood the situation better then she did, she also handled the situation better then she is. She was going to follow Quinn's every order because she knew it was the only way to keep her sister out of this situation.

* * *

><p>The two older girls had split the younger girls up after they had lunch. Just like Quinn expected, Santana was going to question her about her recent behavior. All she had to do was stay strong and ignore her like she has been ignoring her sister for the past couple days.<p>

"You going to sit down Quinn or you just going to stand there?" Santana teased a bit. Quinn just shrugged her shoulders, acting like she didn't care. "Come on Q, its just me. Come sit."

Rolling her eyes Quinn sat down next to the Latina. "What do you want Santana?"

"Well I haven't really gotten to talk to you in awhile. I know its my fault and stuff but I miss you. Tell me what's going on in your life." Santana asked, honestly curious about what was going on in the girls life.

"Nothing really, same old same old." Quinn said, indifferently.

Santana sighed, she realized it was going to be difficult to get the smaller blonde to open up she just hopped she wouldn't lose her temper in the process. "Quinn how long have I known you?"

"You've known me my whole life Santana, you know that." Quinn said annoyed, but really was trying to figure out where this was going.

"Exactly, I've known you your whole life. So please show me some respect and don't lie to me."

"Look Santana, I don't know what you want from me but I really have no idea where your going with this." Quinn said, examing her nails. _Don't give in, Don't give in._ Quinn spoke to herself in her mind.

"Why don't you tell me why you hit your class mates now?" Santana said, staring at the girl who wouldn't look at her.

"Why did you hit your classmates in high school?" Quinn questioned back, looking at her with a raised brow.

"This isn't about me Quinn. But if you want to play this game then fine, I'll play it with you. I hit people in high school because I got mad, and I didn't know how to deal with it, so I lashed out." San explained, "What's your excuse?"

Q looked at her with bewilderment. She didn't think that she would share that with her. Anytime she asked her older sister stuff about her passed she never told her. That didn't matter though, she couldn't tell Santana ever. She would get hurt in the end.

"I got mad, the girl deserved it anyway."

"What did she do to piss you off Quinn? Your usually so level headed." Santana asked, curious of what the blonde would say to her.

"She did something she shouldn't have." Quinn spoke, turning away from the older girl once again.

"You want to tell me what I was Quinn? I just want to help you, you know that don't you? Me and Brittany we're trying but we can't help fix it if you wont let us in." Santana moved closer to the blonde and turned her face towards her so they were making eye contact. "Its just me Quinnie, just talk to Sanny." Santana spoke so gently that the only thing Quinn could feel was safe.

"I…"

* * *

><p>Brittany sat down on her bed next to Rachel. She could tell right away when she walked into the room that something was wrong with the smaller brunette. Just the way Rachel was sitting, slumped, hands on her lap, eyes down casted onto the floor this wasn't the girl she knew. This girl was broken.<p>

"Hey Rae." Brittany said softly, not wanting to scare the girl. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking Brittany." Rachel said eyes looking at the floor.

"Santana's worried about you, did you know that?" Brittany asked, grabbing one of the girls hands.

"I didn't know she was worried about me. There's nothing to worry about though, I can assure you everything is under control." _Remember what Quinn said, don't give in. Stay strong._ Rachel thought to herself.

"What's under control Rach? What's everything?" Brittany asked, trying to get the girl to look at her.

"I don't really think that concerns you Brittany." Rachel said softly, she didn't want to come across rude. That wasn't her intentions.

"Rachel, I think that anything that is happening to you concerns you. You're my girlfriends little sister. You're my sisters friend. I love you, you're like my little sister. I care for you."

Rachel stole a quick look at the blonde, she could tell that she wasn't lying to her. She wasn't going to hurt her, that was the Brittany that she knew all those years ago. Then she remembered that, that Britt had hurt her. Things were easier without feelings.

"Me and Quinn aren't friends, she just protects me." Rachel let that last part slip out, she didn't realize it until Brittany looked puzzled upon the statement. Rachel tried to back track, "She protects me from stupid stuff you know like rude teachers. Nothing serious." She spoke to fast and B knew instantly it was a lie.

"You want to tell me the truth?" Brittany asked, tightening the grip on Rachel's hand as she tried to get up.

"I don't want to talk about this." She said franticly, she didn't want to say something else that could blow their cover. "I want to go home."

"Rachel just talk to me, I can't stop whatever's bothering you. Just be honest." Brittany pleaded with the girl. She went to move her hand to cup her face but as soon as she let go of her hand Rach bolted out of the room to the living room.

* * *

><p>"Come on Quinn just tell me. It's just Sanny." Santana pleaded with the blonde in front of her.<p>

"I…" Quinn was interrupted by Rachel coming into the room.

This got Quinn to shut up instantly. She almost broke her own rule. She almost gave into Santana's words. _Stupid_ Quinn thought. She stood and put a few feet of space between her and the Latina.

"Quinn?" Santana questioned.

"Its nothing Santana." Quinn said before leaving to go to her own room.

Brittany appeared a few seconds later, questioning her girl with her eyes. They would have to talk later. "I think me and Rae are going to go Brittany." Santana stood and kissed her girl friend before grabbing her sister's hand. "I'll text you later."

Brittany nodded. They where finally getting somewhere with the two girls. This was far from over, in fact it just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so I figured I should make this chapter mega long since I didn't update in awhile. So anyone have any idea where this is going? Who was shocked with why the girls are so upset. They may be having trouble now, but it's just begun. I can promise you that. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"What did you tell my sister? She's been on my ass ever since you and Santana left the other day." Quinn had cornered Rachel during lunch. It was true, Brittany had asked Quinn a lot of questions. One that stuck out most to her was "What do you need to protect Rachel from?" Whatever Rachel had said must have hit a nerve in her sister. Now Quinn had to deal with the twenty questions.

"I don't know why your getting mad at me Quinn. You were just as close to telling Santana about us." Rachel spat back at the girl.

"That was a moment of weakness, I'll admit that. She just made me feel safe for a second, it wont happen again."

"What happens if she makes you feel safe again Quinn, you going to tell her about all this?" Rachel used over dramatic hand motions. "It was your idea to keep it away from them so at least try to follow through on the plan."

"Listen Lopez." Quinn was backing Rachel into a wall, towering over her. "You don't worry about me, you just worry about keeping your mouth shut or this situation will be the least of your worries. Think about how destroyed our sisters are going to be when they find out. Think about how pissed of San is going to be when she finds out. They will never forgive themselves. So just keep your mouth shut."

With that Quinn walked away from the girl leaving her to her thoughts. Quinn was right, she had to keep her mouth shut, she had to do it for her sister. Santana had protected her all these years now it was her turn. Even though Santana had left her and hurt her, she couldn't let her older sister feel the things she is feeling. It would be all to much.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to ask you again Quinn. Just tell me what's going on." Brittany said to her little sister.<p>

Brittany had gone up to her little sister's room after dinner to try and discuss what was happening. Brittany was just as confused and she needed some answers, and she needed them now. Whatever was happening was serious and B just wanted to protect her baby sister.

"Leave it alone Brittany, it's for your own good." Quinn said, trying to work out her homework.

"For my own good?" Brittany asked, clearly shocked. "What about Rachel's own good? Santana told me about the bruise she found on her little sister. Someone is hurting her, Rachel already told me you're protecting her from something."

"Stay out of this Brittany."

"Take down the walls Quinn. I know you're hurting I can tell. You think that closing yourself off will make it better but it's not. It's tearing you apart. I can see it." Brittany placed her hand on the smaller blonde's shoulder. "Let me help you Quinn."

"You can't help me!" Quinn spun around and screamed in her sister's face. "You can't help! Stop acting like you can! I'm screwed up in the head Britt, nothing you say or do is going to help! You think that coming back is going to make everything okay but it's not making everything okay. It hurts seeing you back again, I can't deal with it. It's one thing when your away but its totally different when you're here. It's harder!" Quinn was breathing heavy at the end of her rant.

"Me being here Quinn is supposed to make dad being in the hospital easier on everyone." Britt tried to explain to the younger girl.

"This isn't about Dad Brittany! Open you damn eyes!"

Quinn quickly walked out of her room and went out the back door, needing to be alone she went into an old tree house the Pierce's had for awhile. She couldn't be around her sister right now. She was getting that feeling inside her again. If she felt that then she might tell her what's going on. She couldn't. Things were better without feelings. She couldn't breath in that house anymore. It was like the walls were closing in on her. She needed to be alone and let her mind wander and make sense of her screwed up life.

* * *

><p>"What's Quinn protecting you from Rachel?" Santana asked her sister as she was in the shower, she didn't want Rachel trying to run away. She needed some answers, and she couldn't think of a better way of getting them.<p>

"Santana, please, I am trying to take a shower." Rachel said from the other side of the curtain.

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before Rae, but that's besides the point. Will you please answer my question?"

"Just drop it Santana, this doesn't concern you." Rachel said, remaining strong.

"Doesn't concern me?" San laughed, "Rachel someone is hurting you and you told Britt that Q was protecting you. Tell me who it is, I'll take care of it for good." Rachel chose to give her older sister the silent treatment. She wasn't doing this, she couldn't do it anymore. "Is it dad?" She questioned unsure.

"No!" She screamed, "Dad would never do that to me. God Santana you are so stupid sometimes."

"What am I supposed to think Rach? You have bruises all over your tiny body and dad has a temper. You wont talk to me, I don't know who's doing this to you Rae just tell me."

"I can't tell you." Rachel said softly, hoping that the sound of water will drown out her voice. It didn't though and Santana heard her.

"You can tell me anything Estrella." Rae's heart felt warm when San called her estrella. "I'm your Tana, remember?"

"Don't do this Santana. Please don't do this." Rachel whimpered. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. The double teaming only started yesterday and she was already falling weak.

"All of it can be over baby, all this mixed emotions you're feeling it can all end. Just tell me what's going on. I can't fix this if you don't let me in." Santana pleaded through the curtain.

"You don't know what I'm feeling Santana." Rachel stepped out of the shower, rapping the towel around her body. She tried her best to hide the new bruise forming on her shoulder blade.

"What the hell is that Rachel?" Santana asked, seeing the new bruise Rachel failed to cover up. "Baby…" She ran her fingers over the bruise. "Please tell me who it is Rae, I can't stand to see you like this. It hurts me to much."

Rachel looked directly into her sisters eyes, "The truth is going to hurt you a whole lot more Santana. You not knowing is for the better."

Rachel then left to her room to get changed for the night.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana where meeting up at Breadsticks the next day for lunch. They were planning on exchanging the information that they had just go from their sisters. So when they sat down in the booth the quickly exchanged the news.<p>

"Quinn thinks I need to open my eyes." Brittany said, picking at her salad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana asked, clearly confused. "Why can't they just be honest with us? They act like telling us is going to hurt them or something."

"I don't know San. This is all just to much to handle right now. I have Quinn's problem, my dad is in the hospital…" Brittany let out a defeated sigh.

"Hey." Santana cooed, taking her lovers hand. "it's going to be okay, I'll be with you every step of the way. We'll figure out what's going on. They can't hide this from us forever. We'll out smart them sooner or later." Santana kissed Brittany's knuckles, this got the blonde to smile.

"What did Rachel say to you?" Britt asked trying to see if San knew anything new.

"She said that the truth was going to hurt me more then me seeing Rachel hurting. That doesn't make any sense." Santana sighed in frustration.

"Hey, like you said, we'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Yeah." Santana gave a small smile. "Lets split them up again. I think I was close to getting Quinn to crack until Rachel came down. Like really split them up,

"Yeah." Santana gave a small smile. "Lets split them up again. I think I was close to getting Quinn to crack until Rachel came down. Like really split them up, you take Rae to the park and I'll take Qball to ice cream place." Santana suggested.

"I just hope this works." Brittany sighed, continuing to eat her salad.

"Me to baby, we'll figure it out."

Hopefully sooner rather then later.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all liked the chapter. It actually all just came to me. It was so easy to right this chapter. <strong>

**Questions. **

**Who wants to find out what's up with the sisters?**

**Who's cracking first Rachel or Quinn?**

**Who thinks they actually know what's happening to the girls?**

**Once the older sisters find out how do you think they should react?**

**Mr. Pierce. Should he live or no? Should his death bring Brittany and Quinn's relationship closer or further apart? **


	10. Chapter 10

It was Quinn's day from hell. Her day really has been the one of the worst days of the month. She woke up late which meant she had to skip breakfast, her sandwich was crushed, she had to protect Rachel…again, and her gym teacher was being an ass. She remembers his words exactly:

"_Take an extra two laps around the track Pierce, we don't want your sister's disease catching up to you." _ He then gave her a pat on the back like they were actually friends.

She also remembers how when she walked into the café everyone isolated her, they didn't want the disease she had. Quinn knew there wasn't a disease and these people were just being douche bags, that didn't make it hurt any less. It didn't make things easier, it actually made things harder. It made Quinn sad it made her mad, confused, angry, really angry. To top it all off her mom had told her she didn't have to time take her to visit her dad at the hospital today. She always saw him after school, unless she where to get in trouble.

Quinn felt alone even though she was in a café with over a hundred students in it. She felt alone at home even though she was surrounded by people who loved her, she just didn't know how to let this aspect of her life show. She didn't know how to share it with them. She didn't know if she trusted them enough to tell them about this aspect of her life. The struggle, the constant fight, the fear of being shoved into walls, it was all to much for the ten year old. The only person Quinn kind of trusted was her father, but he couldn't do anything. He was sick, he didn't need this burden.

* * *

><p>During English Quinn was silently doodling in her notebook, not paying attention. She could kind of hear the teacher talking to the student's about adverbs but she really didn't care. This all seemed pointless to her so she continued to draw. What did cause her ears to perk up was when the teacher asked Rachel to come up to her desk, being right in front of the desk Quinn could make out their conversation perfectly.<p>

"Rachel I have something for you." The teacher said, digging through the bag.

Rachel furrowed her brows together, what could the teacher possibly have for her. The teacher pulled out a news article about gay relationships and how they where terrible for society. Rachel let out a quiet sigh, she couldn't wait to hear what her teacher had in store for her.

"Here, I took the liberty of printing this out for you. I would like you to read these, and write me a three page paper on why being gay is a terrible crime to commit." The teacher said with a serious look, trying to make sure Rachel knew that there was no way out of it.

"Being gay isn't a crime sir." Rachel said softly, turning to return to her desk.

"What did you say?" He asked, clearly mad that he was back chatted.

Rachel looked back at him with wide eyes, she didn't think she was that loud. She didn't know what to say so she remained silent. She couldn't believe she had gotten herself in this kind of situation.

"I believe she said 'Being gay isn't a crime.'" Quinn said from her seat, defending Rachel, like always.

"Stay out of this Miss Pierce this has nothing to do with you." The teacher spoke in a low dangerous tone.

"This is where you're wrong because it does have something to do with me." Quinn stood up and made her way towards Rae's desk, "My sister is dating her sister, that's not a crime. The crime here is that you _sir_ are an ignorant, narrow minded idiot who can't accept love."

Rachel's eyes grew even wider at what Quinn had just said, she was in for it now.

"Miss Pierce!" He spat, standing up, "You just earned yourself a 6 page essay to do by tomorrow and a week's detention."

"No." she said, holding her ground.

"Excuse me?" he walked over to her, "Who do you think you are little girl." He towered over her.

Even though Quinn's insides where scared her outsides remained calm and composed. "I'm Lucy Quinn Pierce." The bell rang for the kids to be dismissed for the day, "And I'm your worst nightmare." Quinn turned, grabbing Rachel's hand and walked out of the room. For a ten year old girl Quinn had a lot of confidence, something Rachel was envious of.

The blonde had pulled Rachel aside before they would go off with their sisters, "Are you okay?" Quinn asked searching her eyes.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Rach asked, confused by the blonde's question.

"I know you're close to Santana." She held up her hand to stop the smaller girl's protest, "You are and I'm okay with that. Just keep her out of this that's all I ask. Like I was saying I know you're close to your sister and I know her probably upset you when he said those things."

"I'm fine Quinn thank you." Rae said with a slight smile.

"Good." She looked out the window and saw Britt waiting for her. "Now hide those papers so Santana doesn't see them, you know what just give them to me." She held out her hand for the papers.

"I have to do the essay Quinn…"

Quinn snatched the papers from her hand, "No you don't. You wont do it, I wont let you. Have a nice day Rachel." She turned on her heel and walked towards the door when she faintly heard Rachel yell.

"Why do you even care? I thought we weren't friends!" Quinn winced at her own words but kept on walking.

* * *

><p>With a quick moment to gather herself Rachel walked out the doors towards her sister's mustang. She smiled at the Latina, Quinn was right, the two sisters were close. Rachel silently shocked the Latina when she gave her hug. It wasn't your normal greeting hug, it was long but Rachel didn't care. For a second she didn't want to have to fight her sister. She buried herself in the warmth of the older girl for another second and pulled away.<p>

"What was that for estrella?" Santana asked, climbing into her car.

"I love you, you know that right San?" Santana smiled because that was the first time since she's gotten here that Rachel has used some kind of nick name for her. "I know we haven't really talked a lot but I just…I still love you."

The older girl smiled softly at her and leaned over and kissed her head, "I know baby, I love you too. I'm here when you're ready."

Rachel smiled gratefully at her older sister, for once they weren't talking about what was happening in Rachel's life. It was kind of normal, it was a nice change for the girl. Rachel, once again, surprised her sister when she grabbed her free hand and held onto it.

"San?" Rachel called for her sisters attention quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about New York."

Santana smiled, thinking about New York and the fact that she was actually having a normal conversation with her baby sister. "What do you want to know Estrella?"

* * *

><p>Quinn walked out to her sisters car, still feeling the effects of the day on her. It was just to much.<p>

"Hey Q." Britt smiled at her baby sister.

"Hi."

Brittany noticed the thick packet of papers in her sisters hand, curious she asked her, "What's with the paper's Quinn? Do you have a report or something?"

Quinn's face flashed a sign of panic for a slight moment before returning to its calm cockiness. "It's nothing Britt." There was a pause, "Can we go see dad, please?"

Brittany smiled sadly at the smaller blonde. "Yeah baby we can go see dad."

They drove to the hospital in silence, that seemed to be the trend lately, silence. They didn't talk a lot but Britt could see that Quinn was kind of trying a bit so it didn't really bother her. She just wished that things would get better soon. When they got to the hospital they walked through the doors, Quinn tripped and the packet fell out of her hands.

"Here I got it." Brittany went to reach for the papers, if she found out what they said thing could possibly be all over.

"No!" Quinn yelled, but it was to late Brittany already had them in her hand. She said her sisters face fall when she was looking over the packet. "Brittany it's…"

"What the hell is this Quinn?" Brittany asked with a slight edge in her voice.

"I…" Quinn couldn't seem to find her voice right now. Why couldn't she talk? She could tell off her douche bag English teacher but she couldn't talk to her sister.

"Is this why you've changed? Is this why you haven't talked to me?" Britt's eyes seemed so filled with hurt it made Quinn want to cry. Quinn could only shake her head no. "Then why do you have this Quinn? I thought you were my sister! Do you not accept me and San? Is that what it is?" Britt all but yelled at the ten year old.

"I've always accepted you." Quinn said, barely even above a whisper. "It's not what it looks like."

"I don't understand Q, I really don't." She handed the papers back to her sister. " Lets go see dad."

They walked the halls of the white hospital and found their dad laying on the bed, all life drained from his eyes. He weakly smiled at his girls and motioned for them to come sit down. They had some small talk and he instantly noticed the tension and asked the oldest blonde to leave the room.

"What's up Quinnie?" He asked as Quinn climbed up on the bed with her father, curling into his side.

"I love Brittany." She said softly.

"I would hope you love Britt she's your sister." He said with a low chuckle.

"Do you think that she knows that I love her?" She asked quietly. "I love her."

Out of nowhere the little girl breaks out crying. She sobs into her father's chest. "I love her daddy. I really do. I know I'm mean and I say things to her, but I still love her." She sobs out. The days events finally cracking the small ten year old.

"She knows baby."

"She's my best friend and then she just left me. Now she's back and she saw something she wasn't supposed to see. I don't think she loves me anymore. I love her though, and I need her."

Quinn doesn't remember hearing her father call for her older sister but she does remember hearing the door open and that causes her to sit up. She tries to wipe away her tears but they keep coming once she locks eyes with her older sister. Brittany looks at her with confusion, she didn't understand why her baby sister was crying.

"I love you Brittany. You have to know that." She cries out, crawling down the bed to get to her sister. She clings to her, arms wrapped tight around her neck. "I don't believe in those articles, they aren't true. I love you." She cried into her shoulder.

Brittany rubbed her back and kissed her head over and over again. "It's okay Quinnie. Calm down, I love you I know. I know you love me."

"You don't understand Brittany." Quinn moved her face from her shoulder and looked her sister in the eyes. "I need you."

**Hope you enjoy, I tried to make this a longer chapter. Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

Brittany picked up her sister from the bed and held her tight to her body. She thought that Quinn needed to be close to her in order to calm down. The older blonde's heart was breaking for the girl in her arms, she was once the older sister who stopped the tears, now it seemed like she was the older sister who caused the tears. Quinn cried into her shirt, trying to get rid of the pain she was feeling. Mr. Pierce looked on with sad eyes, his family was broken. "I need you Britt." Quinn kept mumbling into her shoulder.

"I'm right here Quinnie." Brittany muttered into her hair. "I'm not leaving you ever again, I'm right here." Seeing that Quinn was going to calm down anytime soon; Britt started to sway and rock the girl gently. "You need to breath baby, calm down and breath."

"Britt maybe it's best that you take her home." Mr. Pierce suggested weakly.

"You're right." Brittany sighed, she walked over and gave her father a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Walking through the hospital with a sobbing ten year old was awkward; Brittany could care less, she wasn't going to let her sister down again. She carried her all the way to her car and before setting her down in the back seat she gave her numerous kisses on the head hoping to calm her down.

The car ride home was silent, minus Quinn crying. Brittany told her she loved her the whole way home though, she needed her to know that she loved her. She even told her that she knew Quinn loved her. Nothing seemed to stop the small girls crying though. In reality Quinn just wanted to give in the towel. She wanted this fight with herself and her sister to be over. She wanted to curl up in her arms and cry. Tell her how hard it is without her here. Tell her how ignorant people are, and how mean they are to her. She just wanted to have a normal ten year old girl life. Why was that so much to ask for.

When they got home Brittany picked the girl up and walked straight to her room. She was going to get her sister to calm down and they where finally going to get to the bottom of this. She layed on her bed and had Quinn on top of her, literally. Quinn's head was resting on Britt's chest, her sobs only calmed a fraction.

"I love you Britty." Quinn sounded like she five years old again.

"I know baby. I love you too." Brittany kissed the smaller girl's head. She rubbed her back in a soothing motion and hummed "Song Birds." To get her sister to calm down, after ten minutes or so Quinn finally stopped her sobbing.

"Quinn I know that I've hurt you really bad, and I'm really sorry baby I really am. I know its my fault that you've put up these walls around you so you don't get hurt. Honey you're forgetting I know you, so these walls are see through. I see you, I see you're hurting. Please just take them down and let me help you. I don't want you to hurt anymore baby."

Quinn took a deep breath, she couldn't let her sob fest go unexplained. She had to say something to her sister. She just didn't know how to say it without hurting her. She didn't know how to let her sister in. She didn't know how to let anyone in.

"I don't want to hurt you." Quinn spoke, gripping onto her sister's shirt tightly.

"You could never hurt me sweetheart, I love you too much." Britt said, stroking the girl's hair.

"People are really mean Britt, they're so mean. I…" Quinn couldn't find the right words to explain the situation to her big sister. She was finally ready to tell her and she couldn't find the words to tell her. "They say things they shouldn't say and I try to be brave. I stick up for Rachel all the time when they say things to her. I try to be strong but I don't know how to be strong anymore." She admits softly.

"Who's mean to you?"

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in her sisters room listening to her music. Santana had just finished telling her stories about New York. Rachel never knew a place could that be excited. Her dreams of being on Broadway had only grew more intense with everyone of Santana's tales about the city.<p>

"So you and Britt like it there?" Rachel asks her Tana.

"It's so great out there Rachel. I love it out there. On winter break you're going to have to come out there and stay with me and Brittany."

"Are you going to marry Britt?" Rach asks randomly, stunning her older sister.

"I'm twenty two babe."

"Well you've been dating since high school so you guys have to be serious." Rachel questions her Latina.

"I know, its just different out there. I want to marry Britts sometime in the future. I love her so much. She makes things so much easier. She made things so much easier back in high school. She saved me." Santana says with a soft smile.

"Where people mean to you in high school?" Rachel asks as San climbs onto her bed.

"Ha. Only if they wanted a death wish, I would have went all lima heights on their asses."

"Well where people mean to you because you dated Brittany?" Rachel asks, trying to find the right wording for her questions.

"You mean like homophobic?"

"Yeah!" That was the word Rachel wanted to use. She had a wide vocabulary but she didn't memorize every word. Give her a break she was only ten.

"Why do you want to know about that Rae?" San raised her eyebrow at the ten year old.

"Well you said that Brittany saved you, so what did she save you from?" _Way to play it cool Rachel, _she thought.

"People to accept my relationship with Brittany, they thought it was wrong. That's why when I told mami and papi about me being gay I was never around. Remember how upset you'd get about me never being home?" Rachel nodded her head, she did indeed remember that. " Well people at school didn't like the idea either, hell the whole town didn't like it. So yeah a lot of people didn't like me and B."

Rachel stayed silent for a moment then asked, "Did it ever get better?"

Santana let out a low chuckle, "You and you're questions today, but no it didn't; That's why we went to New York."

Rachel stayed silent. It never got better, it never will get better. How was she going to deal with this for another eight years. It sucks really bad right now, she didn't think she could take it for another week, let alone eight years.

Santana's phone went off, she quickly got off her bed and reached for it. She smiled when she saw that it was her girlfriend who was calling her. "Hey baby." Santana smiled. Her smile instantly turned into a frown when she heard her distraught girl speak. Her eyes widen and then she raised an eyebrow at her sister. She wasn't expecting to hear this.

Rachel's eyes widen at her sister. She just knew. Rachel knew that Santana knew in that moment, as soon as they locked eyes she knew. She quickly scrambled to get off the bed and make her way to the door. She was caught by her arm by the Latina.

"We're going to B's. We need to have a little talk." Her voice left no room to argue.

Quinn had to tell Brittany who told Santana.

Santana knew the big secret.

Rachel Lopez was literally screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I hope this chapter was worth it. So the sisters know now, finally right? About time they figure out what the hell was going on. Now comes the big questions. <strong>

**How should Brittany and Santana React?**

**How should Rachel react to Quinn telling the big secret? **

**What would you like to see happen next?**

**Reviews are great! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

The tension in the room was at an all time high. Brittany and Quinn sat on one couch; while Santana and Rachel sat on the one across from them. They were all just sitting there looking at each other. Quinn wore a look of complete failure mixed with fear. Rachel glared at Quinn with complete rage. Brittany watched the interaction with confusion and concern; while Santana's face was blank, unreadable.

"Does one of you want to tell me the full story?" Santana asked, still with the unreadable façade.

The room went silent for another two minutes or so. The two younger girls didn't look like they were going to speak up until Rachel muttered out, "I can't believe you cracked."

Quinn immediately tensed, she couldn't quite believe it herself. She wasn't supposed to crack, no one was supposed to; if anything Rachel would be the one to crack not her. Sensing her sister's discomfort, Britt placed her hand on her leg.

"You had this big deal about me keeping my mouth shut. About me being closer to my sister then you were closer to yours. You told me to not be weak. You warned me, when really I should have been concerned about you!" Rachel's voice had a edge in it. "You did this to us!"

"Stop it Rachel." San said firmly "Don't attack Quinn."

"I didn't mean to Rachel…she…I."

"It's okay Quinn, no one's blaming you."

"I'm blaming her!" Rachel screamed standing up. "Why'd you have to tell Brittany? They would have never guessed Quinn! They didn't have a clue on what was going on! God, they wouldn't have figured out, Santana thought my dad was hitting me! Why'd you have to just be a big mouth and tell them! Your weak!" the small brunette was heavy after her rant while the smaller blonde was silently crying.

"Enough!" Brittany finally spoke up, "You both will stop blaming each other and you will tell us what the hell is going on. If you don't I'll go straight to our parents about this. Don't think I'm bluffing because I'm very serious about this. So one of you better start talking soon."

Quinn knew from past experience that her sister wasn't joking around. She would go to their parents if they didn't start talking. Rachel would forever hate her if she talked though. Although if she didn't say anything then both parents would know.

"They don't like us." Quinn muttered out, feeling all eyes on her. "They don't like us and they aren't shy about saying it to us. Teachers, students, this whole town hates us."

"Quinn…." Rachel was about to try and get her to stop talking.

"No Rach! If we don't talk then both of our parents are going to know! We can't hide the truth forever! I rather tell Britt about this then my mom, I know for a fact that you would rather talk to your sister then your father. Please can we just drop the act?" When she saw Rachel nod she continued her story.

"Those articles were given to Rachel. She had to write a report on why being gay is bad for society. I didn't want her to write the essay so I took them away from her. You weren't supposed to find them."

Santana interrupted the explanation, "What articles Rach?"

"They were articles about how being gay is bad."

"Why'd your teacher give them to you?"

If the tension in the room was high before it sure did get more intense by that question. It was silent, it was a pregnant pause kind of silent. The two younger sisters didn't answer the question, they couldn't break their older sisters hearts like that.

"Someone answer my question!"

"Because, we're your sisters." Quinn mumbled, looking at her hands.

"What does that have to.." Then it hit the Latina, "Because me and Britt are gay, and your our sisters."

The look on the two older girls face was something the two ten year olds probably would never forget. Brittany's blue eyes filled with tears, she never thought that she could cause her baby sister so much pain by doing nothing. Santana looked like you just punched her in the gut.

"Is that why they hit you estrella?" Santana was barely able to get out.

"Tana…"

"Answer the question Rachel!"

"These older girls just push me around, I'm small Tana I fall over things."

"You don't just fall over things Rachel! I saw the bruises, I saw what they did to you. They can't just accidently do that to you!"

"I try to protect her Santana, I really do." Quinn said softly, afraid to set the older brunette.

San's face soften a little bit, "Thank you Q, you shouldn't have to protect her though. Your both ten years old. No one should have to go through this."

Santana was right. The girls shouldn't have to go through anything like this, but the sad fact of it was that they are going through it and no amount of comforting words is going to change that.

"So let me get this straight so far. The teachers give you essays about homophobic topics, and students push Rachel around." Britt clarified. "Then what do they do to you Quinn?"

Quinn once again stiffened at the questions. She never told Rachel what happened. Sure she told Rachel about the extra laps in P.E but she never went into full detail, she could never talk about that.

"Oh, you know just extra laps at gym, more physical demanding stuff. It really doesn't phase me." Quinn passed off the topic like it was no big deal but the brunette across the room sensed there was something else.

"Quinn tell us the whole truth." Santana said, eyeing the girl down.

"That is the whole truth, I literally run a mile and half during gym class. Why do you think I quit basketball? I know you need to run during basketball but I couldn't keep pushing myself like that. So I quit."

Quinn was only semi lying with that one. The coach really did make her run a lot and do a whole bunch of other things she didn't like. That led her to quit the one thing she really loved to do.

"If that's so then why did you flinch when we asked you?"

"I don't know maybe because this whole situation just really sucks, I'm scared sometimes okay? I don't want to have to deal with what Rachel deals with." Quinn admitted softly.

"Okay."

Santana wasn't done with this investigation. She was going to watch the smaller blonde a whole lot more closely. She was going to watch both of them more often. She wasn't going to allow her and Brittany's relationship effect the two girls childhood. She was going to show them that being guy in society wasn't terrible, it was normal. She wasn't going to let these ignorant lima losers hurt the two girls anymore.

Things were going to change in Lima Ohio, so you better look out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I know its been a really long time since I updated and I'm sorry. I just really haven't felt the inspiration. I would sit in front of my computer trying to write this but I couldn't. So I figured you all would rather wait for something that was actually good then read something that was crappy. I'll try to update again by Friday or sooner no later then Friday though I promise. <strong>

**Questions: **

**What's Quinn's real story?**

**Mr. Pierce's fate?**

**Happy or sad about what happened this chapter?**

**Should Rachel sabotage Quinn because she "Cracked"? **

**Let me know what you think! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I know its been forever please don't hate me. Well I'm not going to keep you waiting here's the story. **

Rachel strode into school feeling a little bit apprehensive. It had been a week since her sister found out what was happening and things seemed to stop. Well everyone still looked at her weird and sometimes she would "trip" in the hall way but nothing got out of hand. It makes her wonder what her sister and Brittany did. They never told them what they were going to do, they just promised things were going to change. I guess they didn't break that promise because Rachel has come home from school everyday this week without a bruise.

Rachel and Quinn still haven't talked since Quinn cracked. She was still very mad at the blonde for spilling the beans. Even though things have been looking up since their sisters have found out she's mad she cracked. She got yelled at for not cracking but Quinn told Brittany, that's what makes her mad. Rachel avoided the girl during school for the most part, but today had been different.

Today walking the hallways Rachel noticed Quinn and some older looking boy. Being the fact that her school was for 5th grade to 8th the boy had to be in 8th grade. What Rachel couldn't figure out was why she was hanging out with that boy. He seemed really close to the smaller girl it was strange to Rachel. Quinn was 10 almost 11 and this boy was going to high school next year. What would someone almost 15 years old want an 11 year old girlfriend. It confused Rachel, but she just brushed it off and went on with her day.

When the school day was over Rachel was walking to her locker to pick up some of her books that she needed for homework when she noticed Quinn with that boy again. She watched them intently, how Quinn let him invade her personal space how he looked at her like she was just a piece of meat. The small brunette racks her mind and tries to figure out if she's ever seen Quinn with this boy before. She recalls how he would always look at her and sometimes talk to her but this is the first time she's ever seen him get this close to her. When she gets the stuff she needs she walks by the two and notices how they have their hands linked. Maybe Quinn found herself a boyfriend, but she still doesn't like the age difference.

Rachel walks out of the school and notices her sister next to Britt. They are holding hands and talking to each other, both wearing smiles. She skips over to her sister and gives her a questioning look when she doesn't see either of the twos car.

"We're walking home today, its so nice out today." Santana explains when she notices the look on Rachel's face. She playfully rolls her eyes when the younger girl hands her, her knapsack.

"Where's Quinn?" Britt asks.

"She's talking to some boy." Rachel explains, she assumed Brittany would know more about her personal life then she did. She probably already knew about the girls boyfriend.

**Quinn's POV**

Schools over and I'm still in the building, I saw Rachel watching me, I know she was. I don't blame her, if she was hanging around an older guy I would stare too. Zack Owens is the guy is hanging around me. No one really knows outside of school that he hangs around me. He's 14 and he thinks I'm a cool kid for being almost 11.

"I have to go, my sister's waiting for me." I told him, hoping he would back up a bit from me.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He stared at me for a bit before leaving.

I took a deep breath to collect my thoughts then walked outside. I saw Brittany waiting for me next to San and Rachel. Her eyebrows were raised at me, questioning why it took me so long to get out of the school.

"Sorry I was late Brit, I had to get something." I lie to her easily. With her being away for so long I assume she can't read me like a book. Even though we've been building a relationship slowly since she returned I still feel a bit insecure, afraid she'll leave again.

"That's not what Rachel said." Brittany told her sister, taking her book bag from her, walking down the side walk. I shoot Rachel a death glare, wondering what she said. "She said you were with some boy." Britt teases me.

I didn't take her bait and walked silently next to her. I didn't want her to know about Zack, she'd be upset that he was older then me. It didn't matter to me though, dating an older boy was something that made you cool. Quinn just wanted to be seen as cool again. Going from star basketball player to loser was not something she liked.

While walking home she noticed Santana and Rachel having a silent conversation, wondering what her friend was saying. She hoped that Rachel wasn't telling her about what she saw today. If Santana found out then Brittany would be sure to find out. Meaning her time with Zack would be gone, for good. On the walk home Quinn also took noticed to the fact her gym teacher was walking behind them, she stiffened. What was he doing following her?

Feeling a sense of uneasiness Quinn stepped closer to her sister and grabbed her hand. She would never admit this out loud but Brittany made her feel safe, she always did and Quinn hoped she always would. Brittany was surprised by the sudden contact but smiled down at her sister, she missed being close to her sister.

"Tana," Quinn heard Rachel's voice, "What did you do to get them to stop?"

"I told them I'd go all Lima Heights on their ass's if they didn't get them to stop bullying you and Q-ball." She joked with her sister.

"Seriously Santana." Rachel all but whined to the latina.

"Brittany and I walked down to that school and talked to the principle. We told them what was happening and that if he didn't put a stop to it my law firm would be sueing him." Santana explains, taking Rachel's hand to cross the road.

"Brittany, can we visit dad today?" Quinn asked her older sister, hope swimming in her eyes.

Britt once again smiled down at the girl, "Mom said that we'll all go visit him after dinner. Today he has is weekly review so we're hoping for some good news."

"I hope he's okay." Quinn said softly. If her daddy wasn't okay then she wouldn't know what she would do. She loved him almost as much as she loved Brittany. Almost.

"I hope he's okay too."

**At the Lopez Estate, Rachel's POV. **

Rachel was sitting on the living room floor watching a movie while Santana was on her lap top doing some work. Rachel stopped watching the movie and stared at her sister wondering if she should ask her how old you're supposed to be before you start dating. She flicks her eyes back to the TV set when she sees her sister look up from her lap top. As soon as her big sister looked away Rachel looked back at her, staring at her intently.

"Rachel whatever you have to say, just say it." Santana said without looking up from her laptop.

"How'd you know I had something to say?"

"You've been staring at me for five minutes, I can feel your eyes on me." Santana explained, "Now what do you have to say?"

"How old were you when you started dating?" The younger girl blurted out.

"Why? Do you have a crush?" the older brunette teased.

"No, I just wanted to know, that's all."

"Well I didn't start really dating until high school. You're not allowed to start dating until you get to college, maybe." She said seriously, causing Rae to roll her eyes. "Don't you role your eyes at me."

"Are you allowed to date older people?" Rachel asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yeah, well as long as your both adults, if not then its like two years apart. I think dating older people is weird. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Whatever you say estrella." Santana said, getting back to her work.

**At the hospital, Mr. Pierce's room.**

Mr. Pierce had been in the hospital for over three months now. He had cancer, and he has been fighting it ever since. He wasn't going to let this thing beat him. So now his wife and kids are visiting him in his room, waiting for the doctor to bring him news, hopefully good news.

Quinn was sitting in a chair against the wall, feet curled up, resting her head on her knees. Brittany held one of her hands as she sat in the chair next to the girl. Their mother had been laying in the bed with her husband, needing to feel close to him.

Dr. Wallace had walked into his room about ten minutes after their arrival. He came in and greeted everyone making some small talk. That was before Mr. Pierce spoke up. "Alright lets get straight to the point. How's my health?"

He sighed and looked over the charts one more time before taking a seat on his spiny chair. Sighing was never a good sign, Quinn thought. "Well it seems that cancer has spread to your stomach. The radiation hasn't been helping you. We aren't sure if surgery will stop the cancer spread, if it does…" he was cut off by Joe Pierce.

"What are the chances that the cancer will stop spreading if you perform the surgery?"

"30-40 percent." He said sadly.

This was not the news Quinn had wanted to hear. She sat in her chair silently listening to what he was saying. She was confused but by the tone and facial expressions of everyone in the room she knew something wasn't right. If the medicine wasn't working then her daddy wasn't getting better that's what she understood from all of this. Although she could feel her sister rubbing small gentle circles on her hand with her thumb, she still didn't feel very comforted.

"How much time?" He barely was able to ask.

"If the cancer keeps spreading at the rate that it is, then I'd say maybe two weeks, a month top." The Doctor explained regretfully. Quinn let out a whimper and Brittany fought to keep her tears at bay.

"Well thank you for everything that you've done but I want to go home and spend time with my family. Make the minutes count." Joe explained.

"Joe, think about this, we can do the surgery." Susan Pierce tried to reason with the love of her life.

"Susan I will not waste away in this hospital. I'm dying and I want to spend time with my family."

Quinn's heart was in her stomach. The words she never wanted to hear were being said. They were being said by her daddy. He was giving up.

"Dad, you can't be." Brittany said brokenly.

"Honey.."

"You can't leave!" Quinn yelled, making everyone jump at the sudden outburst. "You have to stay and fight, you can win. You always tell me to never give up and now you are. I don't want you to leave." She said brokenly.

"Quinnie, I can't win this battle." He tried to explain to his ten year old girl who he wouldn't see grow up to be a woman.

"You can win, you just need to try." She reasoned back. She had silent tears pouring down her face. Everyone in the room was crying, this news was a low blow to everyone.

"I have tried Quinn. I've fought, the final bell as rang, I'm down for the count." He was crying now too.

"No." she said standing up, "you can beat this, you're my daddy you can beat anything." She cried, "you just have to keep fighting, please." She pleaded with her dad. Brittany was behind her trying to pull herself together but the words of her sister weren't making it easy.

"Quinn you need to listen to me." Joe tried to explain one more time. "Daddy can't win this time. I have to leave and we all need to accept that and take what we can these next couple weeks. Okay?"

Quinn shook her head "Not okay. This is not okay." She pulled her hand away from Brittany's and walked out of the hospital room.

**So here's the update that's way over due. I hope you liked it. I tried to make it longer so it would make up for the fact that I haven't updated in like three months. I'm going to update family matters next. Tomorrow, hopefully but my sister has graduation tomorrow so it might be up later. Okay questions. **

**Did you like it?**

**Ideas for next chapter?**

**Santana Quinn moment?**

**Thoughts about Zack and Quinn? **

**What's up with creepy gym teacher?**

**Reviews are great!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Brittany's point of view**

The news had hit me harder then I ever thought it would. I had tried to mentally prepare myself incase this moment had ever occurred. No amount of preparing would be enough for when the moment happens. It hurt, shit it still hurts. I feel like someone ripped my heart out and stomped on it. Tears were unstoppable and I barely registered that my sister just walked out of the hospital room. I looked to my parents.

"Is someone going to go get her?" I asked, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

My mom was sobbing into my father's chest as he held her tightly, neither of them gave an answer to my question. I sighed, I figured I'd be the one to go find her. Even though mom's heartbroken, she should put her feelings aside to go find my sister. I'll go, I'll go find her, I always will stop whatever I'm doing to go find her.

"I'll get…again."

I got up from my chair and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek before leaving his room in hunt of my sister. Who, once I find her, is going to get lectured on why we don't run away from our problems. Why we don't run away and wonder off somewhere and have to chance of getting hurt. She's ten, she should not have just ran off, but then again she was hurting maybe I should just let this one slide. No. She's gotten away with so much the last week. It's time to be firm but fare.

**Quinn's Point of View**

I took a seat in the café chair, trying to control my crying. It hurt so much that I didn't know how to handle it. I needed my daddy, he can't just give up. Is he giving up because he doesn't love me? I don't understand how he could go from fighting to just giving up. Maybe he just doesn't want to be around me anymore. I don't understand. I just feel so alone all the time now.

Before I raced off to the café I went to one of the nurses stations and asked to call someone. I had called Santana asking her if she could meet me in the hospital café. She didn't ask any questions and said she'd be there as fast as she could be.

I buried my head in my arms that were resting on the table. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to face the person and was expecting to see Santana but it wasn't her. It was my gym teacher, Mr. Reed. I stiffened and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"My wife works here Quinn, the better question is what are you doing here crying?" he took a seat next to me and moved his hand from my shoulder to my knee. I eyed him nervously.

"I don't want to talk about it." I scooted my chair away from him, creating space between us.

"Come on Quinnie, you can talk to me. I thought we were closer then this." He gave me a creepy smile that I'm sure he thought was reassuring but just made me even more uneasy.

Before I could answer him I heard a familiar voice, "Hey, what's going on?" I turned my head to see my favorite latina.

"I'm Jim Reed, Quinn's gym teacher my wife works here and I saw her upset and I wanted to make sure she was okay." He said using his fake acting voice.

"Yeah I know who you are," Santana said, looking at his hand placed on my knee and removed it. "You're her douche bag teacher her punished her for me and her sister being gay. So excuse me for being concerned to why your talking to her."

"Okay I can see you don't want me here so I'll just leave." He turned back to me, "I'll see you in school Quinn, I hope you feel better. Remember you can always talk to me." Then he left me and Santana. I felt my body release the tension as soon as he disappeared.

Santana took the seat he vacated and took my hands. "Quinn why are you crying, and why did you ask me to meet me here? Did something happen with him because I can totally take care of it." She tried to figure out why I was so upset.

I shook my head and croaked out, "Daddy stopped fighting." Before I knew it a whole new round of sobs ripped through my throat.

Santana didn't really understand what the small girl was trying to say but she reached forward to grab the girl and hug her. She placed Quinn on her lap and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. "Quinn I don't understand you have to explain this to me. What do you mean Daddy stopped fighting?" When she received no answer she whispered soothing words into the smaller girls ear trying to get her to calm down. "Come on Q, calm down honey."

Before Santana could get any answers from the girl sitting in front of her she heard the familiar voice of her blonde girlfriend. "Quinn! You can not just run off like that, your 10! I know you're upset but you just…" she trailed off when she noticed the scene that was unfolding in front of her. "Santana what are you doing here?"

She gave a sad smile to her girlfriend and said "Quinn called me, upset so I rushed over here. I didn't know what happened so I just assumed the worst." She gave the blonde a small shrug along with her explanation.

"Thank you for coming." I heard my sister say softly, "We'll talk later, but for now I have to talk to Quinn."

I turned to face my sister, still crying. I tried to wipe away my tears and seize my crying but it hurt to much. I just didn't know how to stop. "I…I know I sho…shouldn't have ran but-but…" My older sister cut me off.

"Baby, breathe and then we'll talk." She pulled me from Santana's lap and moved me towards he lap. She rubbed my back and kissed my head. I stopped my bawling after a few minutes and caught my breath. I still had some tears but I wasn't ugly crying anymore.

"I'm sorry that I ran away, I know I shouldn't have but…" She cut me off.

"There are no buts with this Quinn." She said firmly. "You're ten years old okay? You don't just get to run off, something terrible could have happened to you. We both don't need that right now. I know you were upset okay honey, I'm upset too, but that doesn't give you the right to just up and leave. Do you understand me?"

"I understand you Brittany." I said to my older sister, leaning into her side.


	15. Chapter 15

**Quinn Pov**

Daddy died two weeks later. He died in his sleep, when I was at school. That's what my mom tells me anyway. That's the last thing she said to me, now she doesn't talk at all anymore. She doesn't do a lot of things anymore, Britt does most of the things around the house now. I don't really talk anymore either, I just don't have anything to say. Its not because I'm hurting and I don't know how to tell anyone. It's because I'm hurting and I just don't want to push that hurt on anyone. Pierce's stand tall no matter what.

The funeral was really sad, I cried. I cried a lot actually. It hurt to say goodbye to daddy. It hurt knowing the last picture of him in my mind is him so lifeless when he was had so much life in him. Brittany cried more than I did I think. She had Santana to lean on. I refused to lean on my big sister when she was hurting so much. It wasn't right. I did hold her hand though, hoping it would make her feel better. Everyone spoke very highly of my daddy, which I thought was nice. My daddy was the bestest person in the whole world. No one could compare to him.

Now I'm just sitting on the couch watching TV, I have homework to do but I just don't have any motivation to do it. TV is so much more fun then doing homework. Britt is in the kitchen talking to our mom, or at least trying. Mom is just sitting down at the kitchen table, not talking back to Britt. I could hear what my older sister was saying and some of it I wish I didn't have to hear.

"Mom, you need to get your shit together." Brittany said to our mother, "I know you're hurting everyone in this house is hurting. You have a daughter who needs you right now." There was a pause I assume it was her waiting for mom to answer her. She didn't though. She never does. "Mom you can't just wallow in your own self pity. Quinn needs you. I need you." My older sister sounded so heart broken that it made tears well up in my eyes. "Mom if you keep acting like this Q can't stay here with you."

My heart just went down into my stomach again. It hasn't done this since they told us the news about dad. Brittany couldn't just take me away could she? She can't take me away from mom. I need mom. I already lost dad she can't take away mom too. I wont let her, she can't.

I charged into the kitchen, standing square to my sister, arms crossed over my chest. She turned to me when I cleared my throat, raising an eyebrow at my defensive stance. "Is there something you need Quinn?" she asked trying to get her voice back to normal.

"You can't take me away." I said rather loudly, and harshly.

"Quinn, can we not talk about this now? You shouldn't even be listening in to mom and mines conversation." She said, squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"I was in the living room watching TV, maybe you should talk less loudly." I said rudely. "I wont let you take me away, you can't."

"Watch your tone little girl. I know you're upset but do not use that tone of voice with me. I really want to talk about this later okay?"

"No!" I screamed at her, "You can't take me away from mom! You can't! I need mom!" I all but screamed at my older sister.

"You can't stay here Quinn if mom can't even take care of you!" She screamed back at me.

That was the first time since I can remember that Brittany actually screamed at me. She usually is so soft and gentle with me but she just yelled at me. I wasn't expecting it and my lip began to tremble a bit, but I bit my lip to stop the signs of my impending breakdown.

I whispered out to her, "You're being a bitch."

Before I knew it she grabbed my arm and placed two firm smacks on my back side and got down on one knee. She grabbed my face between my hands and said, "If I ever hear that word come out of your mouth again I'm washing your mouth out with soap. You will not speak to me like that ever do you understand me? I'm your older sister and you are ten years old. I don't care if your upset with me, you will not treat me this way. Now go to your room and don't come out until I get you." She said firmly but softly sending me up the stairs with another firm swat to my butt.

I all but ran up the stairs trying to get away from everything that was happening in my life right now. I'm ten years old I'm not too smart but I know life shouldn't already be this hard. I just want everything to go back to normal when Brittany was nicer and was actually home. I don't like this anymore. I just want everything to go back to normal.

**30 minutes later**

I heard a soft knock on my door and ignored it. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I just wanted to be left alone. Everyone was just being mean to me today. Sadly, Brittany came into my room and sat down on my desk chair, facing my bed. I looked at her for a second before focusing on the wall across the room.

"I'm not sorry for spanking you." Brittany said calmly, "I am sorry for yelling at you the way I did." I ignored the girl sitting in front of me and she continued. "I know I look like the bad guy right now Q, but I just need to know your safe."

"You had no problem leaving before did you?" I asked her, still not looking at her, "I wasn't safe before and you just left. So now you just want to be the overprotective sister I thought you once were and protect me? Funny." I laughed sarcastically.

"Quinn I came up here to have a semi adult conversation with you. If you're going to be a brat than we can just stop now." She said calmly once again.

It made me mad about how calm she was acting. There was no way she could be feeling this calm, its all an act, and I'm going to see how long it takes before she breaks. "Does it hurt?" I asked her, ignoring what she just said to me. "Knowing you weren't here to protect me or does it hurt more that I shut you out and didn't tell you?"

"It all hurts Quinn." She said cautiously, not sure on where I'm going with this conversation.

"Do you want to know what hurts more than that?" I asked her, finally looking at her with cold eyes, "It hurts knowing your dad's dead at ten. It hurts knowing your sister is going back to NYC soon and not knowing when she's coming back. It hurts knowing mom probably wont be the same. That all hurts Brittany, and the worst part is not knowing how to make the hurt go away."

"I can make the hurt go away Quinn. You can't just shut me out anymore." She said, moving the chair closer to the bed.

"You can't fix everything Brittany!" I yell at her, "You just can't fix everything, because some things are just out of your reach."

"Quinn don't yell at me." She said firmly, "Talk to me."

"I can't because I don't trust you."

"Why Quinn?" she asked gently, putting her hand on my leg, making me move it right away.

"Because you hurt me the most out of everything that's happened!"

**Well there's the chapter. I just had a random burst of ideas so I wanted to update quickly. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it lacked Santana and Rachel but I wanted it to be a Britt and Q chapter. The next chapter is going to be all Santana and Rachel. Question though, does anyone even like my Family Matters story? I just don't get a lot of reviews so I just wanted to check. **

**Questions.**

**Ideas for next chapter?**

**Brittany's reaction to what Q said?**

**Punishment for Quinn?**

**What would you like to happen with the San and Rach chapter? **

**Drop me a review and let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

When Santana told me that Mr. Pierce had died, that was really hard to hear. He had always been such a great person to me, always kind and nice never once yelling at me. I liked to consider him my friend so to hear that he died was really upsetting. At his funeral, I cried a little it was very sad but it was nice. I held San's hand as she wrapped her arm around Britt's shoulder to comfort her girlfriend. When we went back to his house it had been very somber, Quinn went straight up to her room and Brittany couldn't stop crying. I felt bad for her because I knew that she had to stay strong for Quinn because no matter how strong Q thinks she is she's really falling apart on the outside. She's just too afraid to let anyone in anymore.

The next couple of weeks had been interesting to say the least. Everyday Santana would go over to the Pierce's to make sure Britt was doing okay and then she'd spend time with me. She'd always come in at night and tell me that she loved me and all that other sentimental stuff. I think she is just as shaken up about Mr. Pierce's death as the next person. What really surprised me though was how Quinn had changed over the weeks. She'd get colder and closer to that older creepy boy. Any time she would catch me looking at her when she was with them she'd always give me a death glare as if she was saying don't let anyone know.

I'm pretty sure that boy is to old for Q but I know she'd be upset if I told anyone that she was with him. So today when San came home from Britt's house I was going to be sneaky and ask her some questions.

We we're watching the X factor just hanging around the house when I deiced to get down to business. "San, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything you want mi estrella." Santana replied instantly, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"I have this friend who's kind of with this boy and he's older than her is that okay?"

Santana's eyes looked up from the magazine and looked at me, "It's probably just some silly crush. Why do you want to know, are you jealous?"

"Oh god no," I reply instantly, "I was just curious."

She continued to eye me curiously and then asked, "Well tell me how much the age difference is maybe I can answer your question better if I had some more details."

"I guess he's about 3 maybe 4 years older than her." I said slowly, not wanting to give away to many details away. I was not going to blow Quinn's cover.

"Ew that's gross." Santana pulled a face, "That is just to much of an age difference for me. He's probably just using her for her looks. How old is the girl?"

Would it be okay for me to say the age? What if she just got a hunch that it was Quinn that would make things terrible. Quinn would hate me forever and slushie me for the rest of my life. She'd freak out and probably do something stupid with that so called boyfriend of hers. My hesitation caused Santana to ask me again and corked her eyebrow, a slow smirk is forming on her face as she starts to sit up and look at me better.

"Come on Rae, how old is this girl? Why aren't you telling me, is it because I know her?"

"Santana I think you're reading way to much into this." I say instantly, wanting her to back down. "I was simply just asking you some questions, there is no need to read into it. You said I could ask you anything why are you acting like this?" I say in one breath, ending with a huff.

"Okay so now I know I know this person. That whole rant was totally a tell. Come on Rach tell your big sister which one of your friends is having a crush on someone. I wont tell I promise."

I could see that glint in her eyes and just from that I knew she wont stop until she gets her answer. Her smirk was still hanging on her face as she came to walk over to me and as soon as she sat down I stood up and went to the kitchen. That's when I knew I was screwed because she backed me into the corner and picked me up placing me on the counter, leaving now way for escape.

"Tell me who it is Rachel, come on you tell your big sister everything." Her tone was smug like she knew that I would tell her one way or another, and just by that I knew Quinn was going to find out that I told someone.

"I plead the 5th." I tell her crossing my arms and raising my chin like that was going to do anything for me.

"Oh mi estrella, you are going to tell Tana. It just either going to be the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." When I continued to say nothing to her she sighed and said, "You did this to yourself."

That's when it happened, she started to tickle me until I couldn't breathe. My pleas for her to stop fell on deaf ears and she continued. "I'll stop once you give me the answer."

"Quinn! It's Quinn, please stop." When she stops I take ragged breaths to get my breath back to normal. "Just don't tell Brittany." I add at the end once she backs away from the counter allowing me to get off. "Just don't." I was about to walk away when she asked.

"I tell Britt everything Rae so you better give me a good enough reason on why I shouldn't tell my girlfriend her little sister is crushing on someone. Its harmless."

"Gosh Santana after everything that Quinn has gone through if she knew her sister knew she was crushing on someone she'd be so embarrassed. It would close her off more its like you don't even know Quinn. So please do not say anything.

**XXXXXXXX**

Santana told Brittany about the crush, I know so because of the slushie facial I received from Quinn third period. She was so angry at me, I never saw her like this before it was just terrible. She pulled me to the side after words.

"I don't know what you told my sister or your sister or whatever. But you better keep your mouth shut you don't know whats going on so don't pretend like you do. Just stay out of my way or you wont know what hit you. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah." I squeak out, she turned and left.

**XXXXXX**

When I got home to say I was mad was an understatement. I was pretty pissed off. Why couldn't San just keep her mouth shut, she just had to be so open with Britt. I had to spend all day in a sticky outfit because of the whole Slushie thing. All because of my Big sister.

"Rachel what happened?" San asked when I walked through the door.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" I ask as I storm passed her to my room.

"Rae…"

"No San, I'm mad at you."

**Well heres and update that was a long awaited I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I don't have many questions just drop me a review and tell me if you liked it. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I actually have time to write because I have a concussion so I'm home from school for a bit. This chapter might be a little confusing, just a heads up. **

Rachel stayed in her room that whole night. She ignored Santana throughout the night, she would not give into the older girl's pleas. She was fed up with her Latina, why couldn't she just keep her secret? How many secrets had Santana told Brittany? How many things did she think were safe that now may not be. Rachel honestly never thought she would see the day when she didn't trust Santana.

**Brittany and Quinn**

Brittany didn't understand why Quinn was so upset that she knew she had a crush. She didn't care about it to much, it was just a silly crush, where was the harm?

"Quinn, I don't understand the harm in me knowing. Its no big deal." Brittany talked to her sister while she cooked dinner. Their mom was still kind of a wall.

"It just is Brittany, I didn't want you to be mad at me." Quinn's eyes widen as she realized that she said.

"Why would I be mad Quinn?" Britt wasn't stupid, she could read her sister like an open book.

Quinn needed to come up with a lie, she didn't want to lie to her sister but sometimes she just had to, "I just, I thought you'd be mad that I liked a boy." Quinn looked down. "That's stupid but yeah." She got off the stool and made her way upstairs when her sister caught up with her.

"Love is love Quinn, as long as your happy I'm happy. Are you happy Quinn?"

"yeah, I'm happy Britt." That had to be one of the biggest lies Quinn Pierce had ever told.

**Rachel and Quinn**

Rachel walked down the hallways following Quinn to make sure nothing would happen to her. She had this odd sense of protection over the older girl. Quinn was hurting and she had to find a way for it to stop. They were both to young for this. So when Rachel saw Quinn and that older boy talking to the weird gym teacher her gut felt weird. It was almost like a sign for her to step in to save the blonde, but her feet were rooted into the ground.

"Quinn you know the deal." She heard the older man say.

"I know." Quinn said defeatedly, she didn't want to do this anymore.

Rachel couldn't hear much but when she heard steps she made a run for it. Something wasn't right, but she didn't know what to do.

**Later that day**

Quinn cornered Rachel during their lunch period, "Listen hobbit, I'm only going to tell you this one more time. Stop following me and stop running your mouth. What I do is none of your business."

"You can't lie to me, your lying to yourself Quinn. Just be honest with yourself for once. Your so afraid for asking for someone to help you. Everyone thinks your this big bad Quinn but really your just a scarred little girl. Stop lying to yourself for once." Rachel pushed past Quinn and sat with some of her friends leaving a dumbfound Quinn behind.

**Even later in the day**

Rachel was at her locker grabbing some books for her last period when she saw that older boy kissing Quinn. Gross. But then her gut got that feeling again so she took another look. Quinn's body language was stiff and she was scarred without knowing it she marched over there and shoved the guy off her.

"What the hell." The boy yelled, "Back off hobbit."

"Leave her alone." Rachel said with an unfamiliar edge.

"Make me."

Rachel pushed him again and kicked him until Quinn pulled her off him. She didn't expect the blonde to slap her though, that left Rachel doe eyed and she didn't even realize a teacher had come over and broke them up.

**Brittana**

"How's your mom?" Santana asks as she holds her blonde tightly to her.

"She hasn't said one word since the funeral, I'm worried about Quinn. What's going to happen after we leave?" Brittany sighed as she rested her head against her Latina.

"I don't know B, but I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"Is Rachel still not.." Two phones ringing cut her off.

They both answered their respected phones and their faces went from mutural to shocked to angry. When they hung up they faced each other and said at the same time, "Quinn and Rachel got in a fight, what the hell?"

**Brittana and Faberry**

The couple stormed through the middle school hallway and hell had froze over. Their faces unreadable and they only had one mission. Figure out why their sisters got in a fight. No puppy dog eyes or cute pout would save them now. Their asses were going to be in so much trouble.

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel was nervous, more like scared out of her mind. She knew her sister was going to be so mad at her. Santana fought a lot in high school and she never wanted Rachel to fight like she did. So here she sat in the office looking down rubbing her hands together as if this was supposed to help her. When the door opened up she saw her very angry looking sister and her girlfriend. Britt went to Quinn and Santana walked over to her.

I went to explain to her what happened but she cut me off, "Not one word Rachel, no one." Her face was stone, I wasn't going to mess around with her today, "We are going home and then talk because I'm so mad at you. How could you be so stupid, you fought with Quinn. Out of all the people you go and fight with Q."

"Santana…" she cuts me off once more.

"No Rachel, not now. Not another word." Santana led the way out of the office and I followed her. My sister is pissed and I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home. If I tell her the truth Quinn is going to be so mad at me, I don't even know the full truth so how could I tell her? One way or another Santana was mad at me and I have to find a way to change that.

**Santana's POV**

The drive home was silent, as it should be. Rachel should be ashamed of what she did. How could she fight with Quinn, how could she be so stupid. I'm so mad at her right now. I just don't understand why she would do that. As we pull into the drive way I tell her "Go straight to the living room." She wordlessly gets out and does as I tell her to do. That was one thing I'm grateful for, she listens to me now, well for the most part.

"okay Rachel, tell me what your thought process was when you watned to get in a fight." She plays with her hands for a minute and looks up at me,

"you honestly think I wanted to get in a fight?"

"Rachel I don't know what you were thinking." I tell her honestly.

Theres something in her eyes that takes me by surprise. Hurt.

"Really Santana? I didn't want to fight anyone. I was just standing up for Quinn." I could tell she was telling the truth, she's speaking with such passion.

"Then why would you slap her?" I counter back.

"She slapped me Santana. I didn't hit her!" She yells at me which takes me by surprise.

"Do not yell at me Rachel, you're the one in trouble. Not me, I'm trying to help you out." I keep my voice level, "Why would Quinn slap you?"

Rachel looks down at the floor trying to avoid the question or think of a lie to tell me. "Something's wrong with Quinn." She says so quietly that I have to strain to hear it, "I don't know what but you have to help her." When she finishes her voice cracks.

"Save her from what estrella?" I make her look at me.

"I don't know San. I don't know." She keeps repeating herself over and over again. "All I know is that she had this Zack Qwens guy kissing her so I shoved him away because she didn't like it."

What the hell is going on? They're ten years old, did I have this much drama at ten?

**Britt's POV**

Walking into the office I could tell something was off. I mean yes Quinn and Rach did get into a fight but something was wrong. Rachel looked betrayed and Quinn looked conflicted, something was off and I knew I would have to shift through lies to find the truth.

"Quinn." I call for her attention. She looks up at me with doe eyes, "lets go." She stand up and walks by my side silently. She grabs my hand which surprises me but then again Quinn has been full of surprises. Me and Santana have different ways of communicating. She liks to think but I like to dive into things.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I slapped Rachel, she didn't do anything wrong. I slapped her." She admits softly.

"Why would you do that to her?" She doesn't answer me "Quinn. Why did you slap your friend."

"To protect her." My eyebrows shoot up to my hair line.

"You do realize when you protect someone you generally don't slap them."

**Quinn's POV**

"I know." I tell her. The quicker I answer her question the less questions she'll ask me.

"The guy she shoved. I didn't want her to get hurt so I slapped her so nothing would happen." She gives me a pointed look.

"And you couldn't have just pulled her off?"

"I didn't think about that." I tell her lamely.

"If that's the truth then Quinn go upstairs and stand in the corner. What you did was wrong, you had the right intentions but you shouldn't have slapped your friend. Go upstairs I'll be up in a minutes." My sister sounds so defeated. This makes me feel even more guilty about everything. I take a step towards her and wrap my arms around her.

"I love you Britt." I say into her stomach.

"I love you too Quinn, now please go upstairs." I make my way up the stairs. This was my own sat little death march.

**Later, Britt's POV**

Quinn was curled up into my side, she just fell asleep. She likes to stay near me after a punishment and honestly I like to stay near her too. MY phone goes off and I answer it quickly so it doesn't wake up the small blonde in my arms.

"Hey baby." I answer, knowing its Santana.

"Britt, we need to talk, what did Quinn tell you about today?"

"That she slapped Rach so she wouldn't get hurt. I'm…" Santana cuts me off.

"Britt, Rachel is crying telling me some older guy was kissing Quinn and that Quinn slapped her because she attacked him. Rachel thinks Q's in trouble."

"Baby, what are you talking about. I don't understand what your trying to tell me." Okay, now I'm confused.

"Britt, baby I think it would be best if you come over. Rachel said she wanted to talk to you. Maybe I could get Quinn to talk to me, like old times."

"Yeah, sure San. We'll be over in twenty minutes. Love you."

"Love you too b."

I look down at my sister, "Why can't you ever just tell me the truth?"

**So I tried to make this chapter longer since its been awhile since I updated this story. I hope you liked it and I hope you were able to follow it, I know it got confusing with all the switching but I think it made it better that you could see it from every ones prospective. **

**Questions. **

**What should happen? **

**What is really happening? **

**Ideas, Questions, Concerns? Drop me a review and let me know what you thought. **


	18. Chapter 18

The ride over to Santana's was silent, mainly because Quinn was asleep and didn't know what was going on. Brittany didn't know what to do anymore, when did everything become so fucked up. When they got to Santana's house Britt carried her into the house.

"San..I don't even know what to do anymore." Britt sound so defeated.

"It's okay baby, we'll get through this together. We'll get everything back to before. It'll be okay." San comforted.

"What's going to happen when we leave in a week?"

"Baby do you really think it's a good idea to leave Quinn with your mom?"

Britt scrunched her face up, "San what are you saying? What about Rachel?"

"Let's talk about it later, lets focus on the task at hand. I'll take Quinn and you go talk to Rach, she's upstairs."

Santana took the small blonde and kissed her girlfriend. "Love you baby."

Britt walked up the stairs leaving San and Quinn in the living room. The Latina layed her on the couch. She brushed the hair out of her face. "What are we going to do with you Q-ball?"

What where they going to do?

**Brittany and Rachel**

Brittany gently knocked on the girls door before going in. She saw Rach on the bed in one of Santana's old Cheerios hoodies. "Hey Rach. I heard you wanted to talk to me." Rachel jumped at the sound of Britt's voice, she was on edge as of late. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you." Britt apologized and sat next to the girl.

The eleven year old felt antsy but calmed a little when Britt rubbed her back. It was just Brittany, she knew and loved B, she was okay.

"Sometimes I wonder how things would have been if you and Sanny never left." Rachel starts off, "Would things be like they used to be? Or would things be like this. Sometimes I wish I could go with you and Tana to get away from all of this."

"Rachel things haven't changed Santana and I still love you so so much. You can come visit us when you're a little older."

Rachel smiled a little at the thought of being in New York. "It was never a question of if you loved us or not."

"Then what was the question?" Brittany asks, gripping the girls hand. Rachel tried to find the right words but nothing seemed right. "Take your time honey."

"It was kind of like losing a parent when you left. You and Tanny always did what was best for us and protected us. We couldn't adjust without you. I think we were so used to the protection that when we needed it most and it wasn't there we fell apart." Rachel looked a Brittany slowly, "Does that make sense?" she asks unsure.

Brittany smiled at the girl to give her some encourage meant, "Yeah baby it does. Can you tell me what Quinn needs protecting from? I don't want her to fall apart anymore." Brittany keeps her voice soft so Rachel doesn't feel scared or pressured. The young girl looks down suddenly feeling anxious. "You're okay Rach. It's just you and me. Whatever you tell me will only help Quinn."

"I think Quinn is being blacked mailed of something bad." Rachel starts off slowly, "She and this boy always hang out and she's stiff all the time around him. And yesterday I heard her talking to the mean gym teacher about some deal. She tells herself it's okay but it's not, she's not. She keeps lying to herself. Rachel explain to Brittany getting worked up.

Brittany rubs her back to calm her down. "Hey, it's not your fault Rach. You're helping Quinn by talking to me. Can you tell me anything else?" Brittany stays calm on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out.

"When I asked her about it she said that I wouldn't understand what's going on, but I don't know what that means. "

B wrapped her arms around the girl in a hug, "Thank you Rachel for telling me the truth. You did the right thing. I love you Rae." Britt tells Rachel hoping that she knows she did the right thing.

"I love you to Britt." She pauses, "I love your hugs too." She says shyly.

Britt laughs, "you can have them whenever you want them kiddo."

**Santana and Quinn**

Quinn woke up when she felt someone kiss her forehead, she groaned and rolled over into a warm body. She knew it wasn't Britt by the spice scent. "Where's Brittany?"

"Talking to Rachel." Santana answered the blonde.

"Why are you here?" Quinn asked, kind of annoyed someone had interrupted Brittany cuddle time.

"You're at my house Quinn/" Quinn finally opened her eyes at the news. "You remind me of myself Quinn so scared to let anyone in because you think they'll hurt you."

"why am I here?" Quinn wasn't sure what was going on and she didn't like that.

"I don't know Quinn, but I'm sure you know the answer to that."

Quinn sits up instantly and feels the walls closing in, "Why can't you just leave me alone." Quinn says to herself but Santana catches it.

"We made that mistake once and we wont make that mistake again." Santana tells the girl next to her.

"Please just stop." Quinn begs the Latina.

Before the conversation Britt and Rae come down the stairs, hands linked. Quinn already knows that Rachel said something, she just knows.

"What did you tell her?" Quinn asks desperately.

Rachel looks shocked and a little scarred by Quinn, she leans into Britt for the protection.

"Quinn calm down baby." Brittany tells her sister, "You're fine, You're okay." Brittany reassures, "Can you please just try and tell me the truth?"

Quinn looks at Britt's eyes and sees it, the love, concern, worry, it's still there like it was all that time ago. She looked at Santana who she knew if she told the truth would go all Lima heights on them. Then she looked at Rachel who nodded her head, "Be honest with yourself Quinn."

The small blonde turned around, "Okay." She took a deep breath, "I made a deal with someone, and.." Tears already were in her eyes.

Sensing the discomfort Brittany went and kneeled in front of her holding her head in her hands, "Just you and me baby, you and me." Brittany was finally going to know the truth and she was relief but kind of scared.

"I said that I'd do things with this guy if they would stop bothering us." She looked away, not wanting to see her sisters reaction.

"Can you tell me what kind of stuff?" Quinn shook her head and was starting to get worked up, "okay, okay, can you tell me who?"

"I…you're not mad?" Quinn was surprised to say the least.

"N honey I'm not. You finally aren't afraid anymore. You are starting to let me in. Can you tell me who Quinn?"

"My gym teacher and his nephew." Quinn said so quietly Brittany had to strain to hear it.

Brittany pulled Quinn into a hug and gave her girlfriend a look. Brittany herself was about to lose her cool. She was finally going to fix this and do it the right way.

**Questions!**

**What do you think, worth the wait?**

**Sensing a little faberry love?**

**should quinn and rae go to new york with their sisters?**

**if so what should quinn/rachel reasons be? **

**Like, Hate, Love?**

**Reviews are great!**


	19. Chapter 19

Brittany finally did it, she finally got her sister to open up to her. She finally got the answers she was looking for, she finally can start thinking of a plant to help her sister. Brittany was going to help her sister if it was the last thing she could do. Quinn was emotionally drained and fell asleep on B's lap. Rachel had gone upstairs to work on something which allowed Santana and Britt time to talk to one another.

"Did you mean it San, you think Quinn and Rae should come with us." Brittany asks, rocking her sister gently.

"I love Quinn like she's my own sister, and I don't know what would happen if we left her and Rachel behind. Do you really want to leave Quinn with your mom?"

Brittany didn't want to leave Quinn with Susan. Her mom isn't in the right state of mind to care for Quinn. Expecially right now, after everything she just learned, she couldn't leave her again. She can't do that to Quinn.

"I can't leave her behind again, she needs me. I don't feel safe leaving her here."

"She can come with us honey, we have the space, you practically raised her. It's not a matter of if you can its do you want to bring her." Santana says softly to her girlfriend.

"I want to bring her san." Brittany says softly, "What about Rae?"

"I feel like my parents have been shoving her around, like they don't care about her anymore." Santana explains.

"Do you think she would want to come?"

San laughs a little at this, "She'd love to come to New York, she wants to be on Broadway. Quinn might need some convincing though."

Oh boy she is right.

**XXX**

The next day Brittany had Quinn stay home from school, she was pretty sure her girlfriend did the same thing with Rachel, there's no way they'd let them go back there. Brittany planed on talking to her mom today about Quinn coming to stay with them if only it was an easy task. Susan Pierce still hadn't said a word since her husband had passed.

"Mom we need to talk." Britt said to her mom who just looked at her. "Did you know Quinn was having trouble at school?" She just stared at her, "She has, she's being bullied and bothered and I've spent the past two weeks trying to fix it, trying to find out what's been bothering her. She finally told me though, it took her two weeks to tell me. You're her mother you should have saw the signs you should've tried to fix it. But you haven't done anything. How does that make you feel?" Susan just stares at her, not knowing what to say, she was just to far gone. IT only fueled Brittany's fire though. "You didn't care though, you only care for yourself. Dad's death affected everyone not just you. I'm trying to hold this family together but I need you. Quinn needs you more and if you can't be there for her then she can't stay here, do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Susan nods her head, "So what's it going to be mom?"

For the first time since Joe's death she spoke, "She needs to go with you." It comes out raspy and soft but Brittany hears it clear as day. "I'll sign whatever but she can't stay." Brittany's happy Quinn's going to be okay but sad that her mom couldn't pull it together for her.

**XX**

Britt went to wake Quinn up shortly after the talk she had with her mom, she hopes Quinn wont be to mad and understand this is what needs to be done. Then again Quinn hasn't been herself lately, so who knows what's going to happen. When she got to her little sisters room she wasn't there, this only freaked the twenty two year old out a whole lot. Before she could completely freak out she noticed her mom's room light on. It caught her eye because her mom was downstairs so she was hoping Quinn was in there. She pushed open the door slowly and she instantly noticed her little sister huddled in the closet.

Brittany cautiously walked over to where her sister was sitting and joined her on the floor. She knew what Quinn was doing, sitting in her father's closet trying to bask in what's left of him. Sitting there trying to remember his smell, she would be lying if she said she didn't do the same a few nights after his death.

"You miss daddy don't you Quinn?" Brittany breaks the silence first.

"I'm afraid I'm going to forget him, what he smelled like, what he looked like, the way he laughed, I'm afraid I'm just going to forget him." She lets out softly.

Brittany hesitantly wraps an arm around little Quinnie's shoulders, "You'll never forget dad, and if you ever think you are forgetting him you come to me and I'll remind you how awesome he is." Brittany finishes by placing a kiss on her sisters head.

"Are you going to make me move away from daddy Britty?"

Brittany lets out a deep sigh, "Quinn, mom isn't well she's not capable of looking out for you and that scares me. I don't want to leave you ever again, and its not safe for you to stay here. I think its for the best, but if your ever missing dad or mom then we can come back and visit that's a Pierce promise."

Quinn eyed her sister skeptically, not sure if she could trust her but for once she was going to give her a chance, "Okay."

Brittany beamed at her sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead, things were going to be okay.

**XXX**

Santana had kept Rachel home from school and was about to talk to her about moving with her to New York. "Rae can you come down here for a minute?" Santana yelled up the stairs, hoping her sister would come down shortly.

When Rachel did come down stairs she was wearing one of Santana's t-shirts which made her look younger then she really was. "What's up Tana?"

"Well baby girl me and Britt have been thinking, instead of me going away again, what if you came with us?"

Rachel just stared at her not knowing what to say, her face completely blank, this only scared Santana a whole lot. "You mean move there, to New York, with Britt, being one step closer to my dream of being on broad way?" Rach double checks.

"Yeah Rae, that's what I mean." Santana chuckles a little bit.

"Well what did mom and dad say about this?"

"I haven't asked them yet estrella, I wanted to ask you first." Santana explains to her little sister.

"Well yeah I want to go to New York with you."

Santana smiled at the girl in front of her, "I'm glad to here that Rae." She gave her sister a quick hug, now she just had to sell it to her parents.

**XXX**

Santana sat in front of her parents after explaining to them that she wanted Rachel to live with her in New York, they too were wearing blank looks just like Rachel was earlier. "Mami? Papi? What do you think?"

Mr. Lopez answered, "Well I think your right Santana. We're both getting old and just don't have the energy to keep up with a girl like Rachel."

"I agree with your father Santana, Rachel just has become too much for us."

Santana kind of took this the wrong way, "What do you mean a girl Rachel?"

"Now Santana you and me both know she's a high energy girl who's hard to handle sometimes. Me and your mother just can't keep up with that anymore. It's become to much."

Before any adult in the room could answer they heard a voice from the stairs, "Is that what you really think of me?" A heart broken Rachel asks, tears almost spilling over. "I'm too much?"

"Now Rachel.." Mrs. Lopez tries to talk but Rachel cuts her off.

"You think I'm hard to handle?"

"It's just that we never had to deal with it when Santana's was younger." Mr. Lopez explains.

"Oh so its because I'm adopted isn't it? Well if that's the way you feel then I'm really glad that I'm moving with Santana." Rachel all but yells at her parents before storming up the stairs.

Santana looks at her parents, "Way to ruin the happy news guys."

**Two updates in one day! I'm getting back into my grove don't you think?**

**Questions!**

**So what did you think of the chapter?**

**Did you like it, or did you hate it?**

**How will the younger sisters handle the move?**

**How will the older sisters handle being the guardians of the little ones?**

**New school, new problems?**

**How's being "parents" going to effect being a couple for Santana and Brittany?**

**Drop me a review and let me know. **


End file.
